Destiny without a surname
by koolken256
Summary: War is never the best thing. but most must live with it. most of the shinigami are wiped out, now only two are left, the only two that can use bankai: Deion and Ichigo. With ichigo down for a while, Deion must find the ones that kiiled there friends. but what does Moka have to do with this? Mokaxoc, ichigoxruby i don't own anything.
1. Deion and a Vampire

Chapter 1

_"Thinking"_

**"Zanpakto/ Inner Moka"**

"Specking"

**_"Attacks/kido"_**

**XpagebreakX**

War was never what anyone wanted. But, it was forced on to them quickly and without mercy. The town of Karakura now lies in ruins, home destroyed; bodies of the dead were everywhere. Where are the shinigami who guides the souls to next life? They were the ones fighting the war, and most were killed. The reason this happened was the fault of two people that wanted to rule the afterlife: Sosuke Aizen and the Quincy King Juhabach. In one, swift moment, the world saw a town be destroyed by unseen forces. We now find the last bankai capable person in the Gotei 13, Deion, wandering around the ruble looking for any survives.

_'What I'm I going to do? This was not supposed to happen.'_ He though. So far, he has found all of his comrades dead.

"Rias, Akeno…" he saw both of the get hit with a large cero.

"…Ikkaku, Yumichika…" The men were kill by a volley of over ten thousand Quincy arrows.

"…William, Master Jiraiya, Kisuke…" upon entering the battle, he was informed that all three were dead.

"…Yoruichi. All gone." Deion said sadly as he fought back a tear in his eyes. He searched for anyone who survived the battle, but he only found the dead; shinigami, all of their allies were dead. Deion was losing hope until he spotted something white by the remains of a wall.

"Toshiro? Is that you?" He called. The small captain barely turned his head to see his best friend running towards him.

"I see you're still alive." He joked, grinning at Deion.

"Well I was late, sue me!" Deion shot back with a smirk. He looked over the captain's wounds,

_'Damn, I don't have the skill to heal him'_ he thought. Toshiro gazed up at the sky,

"Is anyone else alive?"

"No, you are the first person I found still kicking." Deion said,

"What happened to you and the other?"

"There were too many of them, Rangiku was killed saving Senna, Lisa was hit by a powerful cero and she died so after, Senna was killed when over a thousand quinces came at us." Toshiro had a tear in his eye as he recalled the events that claimed the lives of our loved ones and friends.

"I saw Renji, Rukia, and many more of our people die." "What about Momo, Ichigo and Orihime?" Deion asked, only for Toshiro to shake his head.

"I don't know what has become…"

"Deion-Chan, Shiro-Chan." A weak voice said, both boys turned to see Momo crawling towards them.

"Momo!" they cried as Deion when to help her and sat her next to Toshiro.

"I so glad that you guys are ok." She said weakly, holding both of their hands.

"Trust me; we are as happy as you are now." Deion said. Momo leaned forward and gave Deion a long, deep kiss,

"What was that for?" He asked when she broke the kiss.

"It was a thank you kiss… and a goodbye kiss." She replied in a sad tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Deion, we are not going to make it." Toshiro said slowly. Deion took a step back,

"No, you guy are going to make it, you can't die on me!" Deion said with tears falling down his face.

"You know that this was going to happen, there is no one who can heal us back at the seireitei." Toshiro said.

"Don't cry Deion-Chan, No matter what, we will always be friends." Momo said. Both of started to fade away.

"Do you think we will see each other again someday?" He asked them. They both nodded.

"Deion, you are my best friend in the whole world, I thank you for that." Toshiro said with a smile.

"I will always love you." Momo said,

"Remember to love again; the others would want that as much I do." Deion nodded. In his soulscape, he can hear his zanpaktos thanking Tobiume and Hyorinmaru for everything their masters did for Deion.

"Goodbye Toshiro, Goodbye Momo, you guy will always be in my heart." He said to the fading souls.

"Goodbye… Deion." They both said as they finally faded away…

**XpagebreakX**

Ichigo ran through what was once his hometown, see nothing but destroyed home and building. Orihime was with him not to long ago, but something happened to her…

_Flashback…_

_"Orihime, get down!" Ichigo said as a large chuck of a building came down on them._

_"Ichigo! Are you hurt?"_

_"Ahahahah!"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"My damn arm, it got cut off!" Ichigo screamed in pain. She looked over it and knew what she must do._

_**"Sōten Kisshun: I reject!"** She said, using her Shun Shun Rikka to heal him._

_"What are you doing? If you keep using your reishi…"_

_"It's ok, if it is to save you my love. If you see them, tell the others that I love them." With the last of her power, she restored his arm, also ending her life…_

_Flashback end…_

Ichigo was filled with hate for the two men who did this to his home, his friends, and his life.

_'I swear that I will kill them, I will make them pay for this!'_ he declared in his mind.

"Ichigo?" a voice said, making him look up. Deion stood there, his eyes were red and tears were on his cheek.

"Deion, you're alive!" he said as he hugged his last living friend.

"Man, you have no idea how glad I am to see you." Deion said.

"The feeling is the same buddy." Ichigo replied.

"So are we the last two still alive?"

"I think so; Momo and Toshiro died not too long ago." Ichigo balled his fist.

"Those bastards!" He shouted.

"We need to plan what to do next."

"Yeah, let's go to Urahara shop and make plans." The pair made their way to what was left of the shop; luckily, the underground training room was intact.

"Ichigo, looks like Kisuke left us a note." Deion said.

"Well, what does it say?" he asked. Deion read the note and turn to the south end of the room and nodded.

"It says that we can use this room as long as it stands, also that there is a chamber that will replenish reishi over time." Deion said, then he took a look at Ichigo.

"You need to sit in it."

"What, I feel great."

"Ichigo don't argue with me, I didn't do as much fighting as you; I can sense that you need it. Besides, there is a ton of reishi in the air for me." Defeated, Ichigo and Deion walked to the chambers.

"How long will I be in this thing?" Ichigo asked.

"It says that shinigami of captain level or more would take one to three months."

"THREE MONTHS, YOU GOT TO KIDDING ME!" Ichigo yelled as he flips a table.

"Calm down, it says that it might take that long." Deion stated again.

"Well, what will you be doing for that long?" The strawberry asked.

"I will be looking for the bastards that killed our friends and lovers." Deion said darkly. Ichigo also got a dark look on his face.

"Wait for me so we can both kill them." Ichigo then stepped into the chamber,

"I will see you when I wake up."

"Good night Strawberry!" Deion said with a grin. Ichigo scowled at him.

"I will remember that, see you later." Deion then closed the chamber and turned it on.

_'I will be waiting, and I will find them…'_

**XpagebreakX**

Deion sat outside what was once Urahara shop. It has been an hour since he put Ichigo in the chamber; he has no idea on where to start his search. Then something caught his eye; a bus was parked nearby. The next Deion knew, a man with glowing eyes stepped off of it and walked towards him.

"Fine day this is, don't you think?" He asked. Deion glared at him.

"It would be if all my friends and family weren't dead." Deion said coldly. The bus driver chuckled as he sat down next to him.

"Well then, I think you don't want to hear about what I have to say." Deion gave him a questioning look.

"What's on your mind?"

"Would you like to go to a school filled with monsters?" he said with the same grin on his face.

"Monsters? I have not heard about them in years, why do you want me to do at this school?"

"You see, a group called fairytale is after one of our students, a vampire. We want you to protect her and her friends from them." He said.

"What's in it for me?" Deion asked as he sat up to listen.

"The location of Sosuke Aizen and Juhabach." Deion's jaw was on the ground.

"You know where I can find them?"

"Yes indeed, they have made an alliance with fairytale, will you do this?" the bus driver asked with the same grin. Deion thought for a minute, the memory of what happened with that one girl form so many years ago filled his head…

_Flashback…_

_"Miss? Are you alright?" Deion asked a pink haired girl after he had saved her from a group of boys that were picking on her._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Why did you help me? Do you like Monsters? Are you a Monster?" She asked._

_"Why do you ask, and no, I just a bystander that saw what was going on." He said. Her face darkened,_

_"Are you a human?" she asked coldly._

_"No, I really shouldn't tell you what I am, but I'm a shinigami just in a false body." He only told her so he can gain her trust._

_"I only heard stories of them and I thought they were only myths, show me." She said with a childlike demeanor. Deion took out his soul candy and popped it in to his mouth, forcing him out of the gigai._

_"See, now that you can trust me, what are you?"_

_"I'm a vampire"_

_"You mean a real vampire? I know of other Youkai, one of the captains might have been one when he was alive, but you are the first one that met living." He said, making her nodded happily._

_"My name is Moka Akashiya, What is yours?"_

_"My name is Deion, I have no surname." He said. The pair walked off as the decided to head to Moka's home, she was going to let him stay as long as he need. Unknown to them, the seeds of the future have been planted…_

_Flashback end…_

Deion finally came up with his decision.

"I will do it, just of a spot for my friend when he is ready." Deion said to the bus driver, making him grin once more.

"Good, I will tell you that monsters are afraid of shinigami, but some might try and fight you. I suggest you stay out of a gigai, all Youkai can see you anyway." He said to the young warrior. The bus driver got up and head for the bus,

"When you are ready…" He said. Deion got up and followed him.

_'Be back later Ichigo…'_

**XpagebreakX**

Youkai academy…

Moka Akashiya was having a normal morning. She was doing the first thing that was done every day, sucking Tsukune Aono's blood.

"Moka, do you have to do this every day?" he asked with a hint of wining in his voice.

"I'm so sorry, but you blood is the best human blood I had!" she said cheerfully when she was done.

"That's because it is the only human blood you had." He deadpanned. She giggled and slapped on his back hard.

"Tsukune, there you are!" a voice said behind them, only for a large pair of breast to suffocate him.

"Kurumu, your suffocating him!" Moka Exclaimed, she was about to do something, when a shard of ice nailed Kurumu Kurono in the forehead.

"Thank you Mizore." Tsukune said when he took a breath. From behind a tree, a girl with light purple hair blushed.

"Anything for you, Tsukune." She whispered. This was a normal day for Moka, but things started to get a little odd.

"What is the bus doing? Why is it coming up to the school?" Moka heard someone say. She turned her head and sure enough, the bus was coming up the path that students walk.

"Who thinks that they need the bus to come up to the school, must be someone famous?" Tsukune said, but that was turn turned down when they saw the bus stop and someone get off. It was a boy there age, maybe older, of African descent, he had black hair, dark brown eyes and many scars. He wore what looked like ripped up black kimono, and had two swords on his sides.

"Does anyone else get the feeling of death from him?" Kurumu asked, everyone, but Moka, nodded. Moka stared at him; tears began to fall from her eyes,

"He found me…"

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: Alright, this is the first chapter to the Au crossover Destiny without a surname. This story was inspired by Tensa Zangetus 17's 'Eclipse' story. I recommend that you read it, it is good!**

**Pairing: MokaxOc and IchigoxRuby. Tsukune will keep the rest of them.**

**Like Eclipse, this story will have some dark theme, but it is a little lighter. Deion and Tsukune will hate each for the whole story so they will fight at times. This story will be a lot like Eclipse but will its own timeline and events.**

**What happened from now on in Life without a surname will have some effect on this story.**

**Next chapter: Moka and Deion's reunion! Son of a shinigami and a Vampire?**

**Read and review please, I need the feedback.**


	2. Baby news

Chapter 2

_"Thinking"_

**"Zanpakto/ Inner Moka"**

"Specking"

_**"Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Moka watch as the man she had not seen for five years stepped off the bus, not even looking at her.

"Hey Moka, are you feeling alright?" Tsukune asked when he saw her staring off into space. She didn't even pay him any attention as she felt her heart race.

_'It's him, it has to be him.'_ She thought.

"Hey what's wrong with little miss vampire here?" Kurumu asked as she poked the pink haired girl in her breast.

"I don't know, maybe we should…"

"DEION!" Moka cried happily as she cut off Tsukune.

"What?" was all the others could say as they watched her ran after the man.

"Did that just happen?" Mizore asked as she walked up to the other two, who had shocked looked on their faces. They nodded as they watched the scene unfold…

**XpagebreakX**

Deion looked around the grounds of what is Youkai academy. He saw normal looking people there, which surprised him.

"I thought you said this is a school for monsters?" Deion asked the grinning bus driver.

"It is, everyone is here to learn how to live in the human world, like you shinigami do." He said. Deion sighed and thanked him before stepping off the bus.

_'Hum, no one here is even on my level, the strongest here is about at low-tear captain'_ Deion thought as he began to wander, until he heard someone call his name.

"DEION!" the voice of a girl shouted. Deion turned and had the shock of his life: Moka Akashiya at an older age was running towards him. Deion nearly had a heart attack thinking about what happened last time he saw her…

_Flashback…_

_Moka paced around the bathroom as she watched the pregnancy test she has gotten earlier._

'If I'm not pregnant, I just forget about it. If I'm pregnant, I tell him.'_ She thought. She looked at the time, it was ready. She took a deep breath and picked it up._

_"What does it say?" Asked inner Moka as she also might be pregnant._

_"It's positive." Outer Moka said. They both panicked._

_"What are we go tell Deion?" she said out loud._

_"Calm down Outer, we just need to do something special for him, he get off in about 20 minutes so let's see what we can come up with." Inner said as outer opened the bathroom door._

_"Yeah, let do…" she was cut off when the doorbell went off. Moka ran to the door to see who it was, the moment she opened it, fear set in as looked upon the faces of the two people standing there. Her Father and Mother, Issa Shuzen and Akasha Bloodriver._

_"Mommy, Daddy, what are you two doing here?" she asked as they entered the apartment._

_"I heard you were living with someone, a human to be right." Moka froze; she couldn't tell them that Deion was a shinigami; she said that she will never tell anyone._

_"It's true, I'm living with a human, but he likes me for who I am." She pleaded with her father._

_"Bullshit! He just going to use you, or turn you in for some money at some point. You should have killed him and drained his blood." He said with hate in his eyes._

_"How dare you live with this human like it is your friend!?"_

_"But father, he saved me many times for the past year…"_

_"So you have lived with this person for a year?"_

_"That's not the point!" Moka shouted at him, tears were falling down her face._

_"Moka sweetheart, you must understand that we were worried about you when we found out about your… situation." Her mother said when she came over to confer her daughter._

_"Now if you have anything to tell us, do it now." Moka once again panicked,_

_'Should I tell them?' she asked inner, who shrugged._

_"Well… I'm Pregnant." Moka said to her parents, who faces turned in to pure rage._

_"HOW DARE THIS HUMAN DEFILE MY DAUGHTER!?" Issa roared at the top of his voice._

_"Moka, you are too young to have a child, even more, the child of a human." Akasha said sternly. Moka was about to say some thing before they heard the door open._

_"I'm home!" Deion called as he was coming back from his Konso run._

_"Moka, are you still up?" He asked, not knowing about what was in the other room. Issa got up and when to meet him._

_"You must be the human." He said in ice like voice and spat the word human._

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_"I'm Moka's father, and you die tonight, scum!" Issa said in rage as he punched the young shinigami, sending him flying into the wall._

_"Ugh." Deion's Gigai cough up blood as he struggled to get up. Issa didn't give him any time to recover when he kicked him in the jaw._

_"Deion!" Moka shouted as she tried to break her mother's hold on her so she could save him._

_"Let me go!" She told her mother, who only held her and whispered in her ear._

_"You have two punishments: 1 is to watch this human suffer, the other is to have his child and care for it always." She said. Moka cried as she thought that Deion would never know about their child and that she may never see him alive again…_

_Flashback end…_

Moka ran to the father of her son like she was the goddess of flash herself.

"Deion!" she said as she tackled the poor shinigami to the ground and giving him a kiss. Deion eyes widened as he realized who this was.

"Moka? Is it really you?"

"Yes it is, and that kiss was because I never gave you that welcome home kiss." She said to him. Deion then got up of the ground and helped Moka up.

"You have really changed." Deion pointed out.

"Well, you don't expect me to look the same as you shinigami do; by the way, you look different too." She said. She then turned back to her friends, just now remembering that Tsukune was there.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that." She said. Tsukune looked like someone just punched him,

"Moka…how… could you?" he said weakly as tears began to fall down his face. Moka couldn't believe she did that in front of him, the feeling of seeing Deion again overwhelmed her with deep emotions of that night.

"Tsukune, I sorry, it just that…"

"He is controlling you." He stated slowly, glaring at Deion.

'What did he just say?' Deion though as returned the glare.

"Moka, can't you feel the evil Youkai energy that he is given off?" He shouted, as Mizore and Kurumu got into a fighting stance.

"Tsukune's Right, I can feel it now that we're this close." Kurumu said.

"You guys wait a minute, that's not what's going on…"

"Moka you don't have to defend him, we know that you can sense it to." Mizore said cutting her off.

"I don't how you convinced the bus driver to take you here, but you will not hurt Moka!" Tsukune declared as his ghoul energy flared up.

"You think you can take me on, Boy!" Deion said darkly as he drew one of his Zanpaktos.

"Deion! Don't hurt them!" Moka shouted as she tried to stop the fighting from happening. It was too late.

_**"Rahahahah!"** _Tsukune roared as he flew forward, only for Deion to move out if the way. He then side kicked him into a tree.

"Tsukune! You're going to pay for that!" Kurumu shouted as she extended her nails and charged forward as well with Mizore on her tail.

_**"Hado #33: Sokatsui!"** _Deion said as he shot a pale blue blast at the girls. Tsukune got up to see the attack hit both of them, in rage he charged at Deion at full force.

_**"Bakudō # 81: Dankū."** _Deion said without even looking. Moka's eyes widened as Tsukune hit an invisible wall with a loud, bone crunching sound.

"Deion stop! Don't hurt them anymore!" she shouted as she ran to Tsukune's side. She picked him, only him to pull of the Rosario to unleash her full power.

"Kick his ass Moka." He said with a weak smile. The sky turned blood red as the young vampire awakened. The sliver haired beauty looked at the shinigami before her. She was asleep so she had no idea what was going.

**"Do you mind filling me in on why my friends are hurt?"** she asked him.

"They made the mistake of wanting to fight me." Deion said with a smirk.

"I haven't had a spar with you in a long time now, shall we dance?"

**"Bring it shinigami!"** Inner Moka declared as she rushed forward.

_**"Know you place!"** _she yelled as she delivered a powerful kick, which made a huge gust of power blast out in every direction. When the dust cleared, Moka was shocked to see that Deion was holding her foot with his bare hand.

"Is that all you got?" he asked as he tossed her back.

"Onee-Sama!" a voice shouted from behind them. Moka and Deion turned to see Moka's little sister, Kokoa Shuzen, running towards them.

**"What do you want Kokoa?"** Inner Moka said to the red head.

"Who is this guy, is he a vampire?" She asked as she readied her bat.

**"No, He is a shinigami."**

"No fucking way, this weakling? Wait this that human that father killed, or at least he thinks he did now, years ago." She said prideful as she stared at him.

"I bet that I can kill him…"

**"No, he is not the enemy, I was testing his strength, and he is far more powerful now."** Inner Moka told her little sister. Just then, the headmaster of the school, Tenmei Mikogami, appeared with Ruby Toujo and Yukari Sendo in tow.

"Well, I think that we had enough fighting for one day. Mr. Deion, would you and your new… friends care to join me in my office?" the Dark lord asked. Deion nodded and followed the man into the school….

**XpagebreakX**

**"Tsukune, that foolish for you to take him on, he is far more powerful than anyone we have ever faced."** Inner Moka scolded him. The Newspaper club followed the headmaster up to his office.

"Now that everyone has calmed down, I think Mr. Deion has something to say." He said as he took a seat. Deion turned to group.

"I was asked to come here to protect you guys, the bus driver only said a vampire, I didn't think it would be Moka. My job is to protect a vampire, Moka, and her friend for the time being." He stated to the others.

"Then why did you attack them?" Yukari asked.

"They attacked me, I defended myself." Deion told her in a harsh tone.

"Well now you know why he is here, do you have any more questions for Mr. Deion?" The Headmaster said to his students.

"What are you?" Tsukune asked with hate in his voice. Deion chuckled and looked to the headmaster.

"Should I tell him?"

"Do as you wish."

"I am a shinigami." Most of the people in the room gave him a glare.

"Cut the bullshit, there is no way you are a god of death…"

**"It's true."** Inner Moka said, the others turned to the sliver haired vampire.

**"Put the Rosario back on, outer will say the same thing."** Tsukune did as she said and the pink haired Moka was back in a bright light.

"I met Deion five years ago; he was my world, my hero. He told me everything about himself, I promised to never tell anyone about it. I lived with him for a year until…"

"Until father came and kicked his ass for even being close to Onee-Sama! I'm not buying this shinigami bullshit. But still, how was he able to stop your attack, nothing can match a vampire." Kokoa said when she cut off Moka.

"When father nearly killed him, he was in a gigai, or a false body, right?" Moka said, turning to Deion who nodded.

"I don't really remember what happened that night, I was out for two weeks after that, and I was told that it was two high level hollows that attacked me. I knew it was a lie, but I just nodded and said nothing." He said. He them gestured for her to continue.

"Well back to my point, I have seen him do things like send souls to the next life, kill evil souls called hollows." She finished.

"What proof do you have do you have that you are that you say you are?" Tsukune asked. Deion sighed and drew his Zanpakto, scaring the others in the room besides the headmaster and Moka.

"Relax, you said that you wanted proof, this is one of my Zanpaktos, and his name is Hanko-tekina mono. A Zanpakto is the weapon all shinigami use. They purify souls of hollows when they are killed, and they send normal souls to the soul society." He then tapped the bottom of the hilt to Tsukune's forehead, forcing his soul out.

"I can also do that." He said with a light chuckle as Tsukune gasped for air. Deion then pushed the boy back into his body.

"Is that good for you Mr. Aono?"

"Fine, just fine." Tsukune snapped.

"Well then, now that everything is taking care of, may I ask where those bastards that killed all of my friends are?" Deion said to the headmaster.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked. Deion took a deep breath, he knew that he had to tell him this.

"I just came from a war that wiped out Karakura Town." The room went silent, nobody saw that coming.

"Yeah right, if a town in the human world was destroyed, I think we would know about it." Tsukune said coldly, only to have Deion force his Reishi down on him.

"How Dare you say that! How dare you spit on the graves of my friends like that!" Deion roared to the ghoul powered human. He then lifted the power off him, only for him to kick the collapsed boy and storm out the room…

**XpagebreakX**

After they were given a warning, the Newspaper club left the headmaster's office at midnight.

"Tsukune, that was rude of you to basically call him a liar." Moka said to him as they walked down the hall to the dorms.

"Well he must be lying about something. There is no way that a town can be destroyed with anyone knowing about it." Tsukune said.

"Well actually, Shinigami use spells called kido to fight or even trick the senses." Moka said,

"The other ones must have placed a barrier so no one would see it."

"Right you are Moka." Deion's voice said behind them as he came out of the shadows.

"The Kido corps put up some spells when I left town, we try not to have the world know about the afterlife." He said. He looked at everyone before he turned to leave once more.

"Good night, see all of you in class in the morning." He said.

"You're going to have class with us?" Kurumu asked.

"More like a teacher's aide, Ms. Shizuka Nekonome is going to teach me about Youkai at the same time." He said.

"Well now I'm going to hate class." Tsukune said.

"Watch your mouth, anyways, see…"

"Deion wait, I have something to tell you." Moka said. Deion and the others all turned to her.

"What is it Moka?" Deion and Tsukune asked at the same time.

"Well, it's ok if you guys want to hear it too." She took a deep breath.

"Do you remember that night when my parents beat you?" she asked, Deion nodded not knowing what she was thinking about.

"Well I had something I wanted to tell you, but they showed up before I could."

"Onee-Sama, You're not going to tell him about…"

"Yes Kokoa, I have to tell him." She snapped at her little sister.

"On that night… I found out I was Pregnant." Everyone stared in unbelievable shock at her.

**"WWWWHHHAAATTT?"** everyone shouted, even Deion.

"So you mean that you had sex with him?" Kurumu said, still in shock. Moka gave her a nervous smile and continued.

"My point is that I had a son, his son." Moka said. Deion could not believe his ears or Moka's word.

"I have a son!?" he blurted out, only for Tsukune to give him a death glare.

"She just said that idiot." He said to the shocked shinigami. Moka gave Deion a warm smile and took his hand.

"Yes, we have a son together. He always wanted to meet his dad." She said. Deion mind was racing as he just passed out from hearing the news.

"Oh my god, Deion are you ok!?" Moka panicked as the father of her child fell to the floor. This day was full of surprises…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: that was a lot of fun to write, even the ending. Chapter 2 was full of action and reunion and a baby for Deion.**

**Ichigo: He will be back in a few chapter, I want set up some important things for Deion first.**

**Survivors: There may be some people from the war that lived, maybe coming back soon.**

**Next chapter: Hollows at Youkai; Deion's True power?**

**I would like to thank Uub for reviewing this story, you're the man Uub!**

**Read and review please, I need the feed back.**


	3. the Power of Deion

Chapter 3

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto/ Inner Moka"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Deion woke up that morning with a surprise, he was in a bed. He didn't know whose bed it was until,

"Good morning sleepy head." A cheery voice said from the door. It was Moka; she was already dressed in her school uniform for the day.

"How did I get in here?" Deion asked as she walked over to the bed.

"You fainted when you heard that we have a son together, so I just took you to sleep here for the night." She said. Deion once again was at a loss for word.

"So that was not a dream, we do have a child?"

"Yes, do you want to know his name?" She asked him. Deion nodded his at a very fast speed.

"Yes, I a bad father for not even knowing the name of my child." Deion joked as Moka giggled.

"Well his name is Kai; he has black hair with sliver streaks going down his hair. He has you dark brown eyes but my fangs." She said with a smile. Deion Got and picked up his zanpaktos, starting to leave.

"I have to go talk to the head master; we can talk about Kai more later if you want."

"I'll love that." She responded as he walked out the door.

**XpagebreakX**

"So, what do you have on those bastards?" Deion asked the Headmaster as they sat around his desk.

"We have been tracking them for about a few days now, but they were last at warehouse in Tokyo last night."

"Why are you just now telling me this!?" Deion shouted in anger as he shot up from his seat.

"Relax my young shinigami, you had a long day after what you had been in, you needed time to rest." The headmaster said, calming Deion down.

"Well, I think it time for you to head for class."

"Alright, I coming back here to talk to you at lunch." With that, Deion left the office. Tenmei sighed as Ruby entered the room.

"Is that Shinigami already giving you a hard time?" she asked as a joke. He just stared up from his desk as he took out a paper.

"That boy is very powerful; he also says that he has a friend that is stronger than him coming soon."

"Why do we need a shinigami here anyways?"

"Two reasons: 1 was that he has a child with Miss Moka. 2 was his Brother asked me to let him live here if anything went wrong." Tenmei said.

"He has a Brother?" Ruby asked. Tenmei nodded.

"His brother was a shinigami like him; he died in the battle of Karakura town. I had a note that he placed a kido on to let me know if this was needed." Tenmei finished as he got up.

"Well, let us get back to work…"

**XpagebreakX**

Deion sat at the front of the class as Nekonome-sensei gave her lesson for the day.

"… And that put an end to World War 2, any questions?" the class was quiet.

"Um, Nekonome-sensei, may I add something to what you had said?" Deion asked, but before she could tell him yes, the bell for lunch rang.

"Sorry Deion-San, you can say what you after lunch." She said as her tail popped out from her skirt, making the dark skinned shinigami sweat drop. The only people left in the room were Nekonome-sensei, Deion, and the newspaper club.

"Deion-kun, do you want to join us for lunch?" Moka asked.

"Oh great, he is joining us." Tsukune said coldly as the pink haired vampire waited for an answer.

"Why not, I could get to know you're… friends a little better since I'm also protecting them." Deion said as he sat down for his meal.

"So can you guys tell me about yourselves?"

"Well, I'm a witch…" Yukari said first.

"I'm a Yuki-Onna…" Mizore said quietly.

"And I am a Succubus." Kurumu Finished, only Tsukune didn't say anything.

"What about you Aono? What kind of Youkai are you?" "That is none of your damn business!" He said loudly to the god of death.

"Come on, I told you what I was, you can do the same for me." Deion pointed out in an annoyed tone.

"Again, I don't believe your bullshit! I don't know what you are, but you smell of death."

"Because I'm a god of death, a soul reaper, shinigami. My soul king, you are a retard!" Deion nearly shouted at the ghoul powered human as both stood up.

"I don't give a damn about what you think…"

"What I think? I know what I am; I also know that you are a human!" this made everyone in the room stop, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari all sprang up to defend Tsukune.

"How did you know that?" Yukari asked as she held her wand in a ready stance.

"I have known from the moment I felt his reishi, spiritual energy, and saw how you girls act around him. I have had friends that were human as well. But they had powers that they trained with for a long time." He paused to look back at Tsukune.

"You are just a boy, you don't…" Deion stopped as he thought about what he was saying.

'_Oh Kami I sound like Byakuya.'_ He then left the room quickly, leaving the newspaper club confused.

"What was that about?" Tsukune asked as he sat back down to eat. Moka just stared at him with anger.

"You Jerk! How could you!" She shouted at him.

"What did I do? He was the one who walked out!" He said as Moka got up.

"I going to go find him, you guy may not like it but, Deion is a good person!" She then started to storm out the room until they heard a scream off from the woods.

"Please tell me that everyone heard that?" Yukari asked. The rest of them nodded and headed for the door…

**XpagebreakX**

Ruby didn't know what kind of monster that this was.

"Are you a student here? If you are, I need you to go back into human form." She said calmly. It looked at her with hungry, soulless eyes of the monster in front of her.

"Student? You have got it wrong girl, you have a very strong soul. The kind of soul I would like to eat." It said as it made a grab at her with its long apelike arms. She ducked and screamed as she thought of what to do.

'_Calm down Ruby, you are a powerful witch, this guy can't…'_ she was cut from her thoughts as she felt the overwhelming power the beast was giving off.

'_What is this thing? I have never seen a Youkai like this'_

"Ruby, get away from that thing!" She heard someone shout. Ruby turned to see all of her friends running towards her.

"What is that thing?" Kurumu said as they got a better look at it. Moka's eyes widen in fear as she knew what it was.

"You guys, we need to get out of here and let Deion handle…"

"We don't need his help, we can beat this thing." Mizore said. Tsukune quickly came over to Moka and pulled of the Rosario, releasing inner Moka.

"**You better have a good reason for… is that what I think it is?" **she asked as she took a look at the hollow.

"Well you are a powerful one; I think I'm going to eat you first!" It said as it charged at her.

"**The only thing you're going to do is **_**Know your place!**_**"** Inner Moka said as she gave it one of the most powerful kick she could muster. A large expulsion blasted out when it landed, sending dust everywhere. When the dust cleared, everyone was shocked to see the monster still standing, even laughing.

"You are indeed strong girl, now that you had your fun, I will…" It stopped mid-sentence as it started to bleed from a cut that just appeared on it's mask.

"Damn you shinigami!" It said as it dissolved into the air. The group was very confused about what happened until they heard a sword sliding back into its sheath.

"Don't ever do that again Moka!" Deion said in anger as he stared at her.

"How many times did I tell to run from a hollow and let me deal with?"

"**I'm sorry, but my friends didn't let me tell them to let you handle it."** She said in a small voice. The others were shocked that Moka was acting like that towards him.

"I see, you guys think that you can take on a hollow? Well let me say this now… you would have died if I was not already here. That hollow can and will kill Moka." He said as Moka looked at the ground.

"A hollow is a lost, evil soul that lives by eating other soul, dead, living, or even shinigami and other hollows. That one I just killed was an adjuchas class, about 10 times stronger than all of you, with Moka, combined." The rest of the newspaper joined Moka in her downward look, all but Tsukune.

"You really are a monster, you said that they are lost souls, but you killed him, if they are lost then should someone had guided them to the right path?"

"Yes that is my job; I killed it to purify the souls with in it, which is what a Zanpakto does." Deion snapped back at him as he put his hand on Judo.

"YOU ARE NOT A GOD OF DEATH!" Tsukune roared as his ghoul energy flared up. In turn, Deion raised his own reishi up to higher levels.

"I have had with you Aono! Fuck my job, I going to send your demon ass straight to Hell!" Deion said.

"_**Turn to stone, Hanko-tekina mono!"**_ a burst of power brought everyone, but Moka and the ghoul powered Tsukune, to their knees.

"Show me what you got Aono." He taunted as Tsukune launched himself forward, only to meet the flat side of the great claymore Zanpakto.

"Pathetic! Get up!" Deion ordered as he kicked him in the ribs. In rage, Tsukune got back up and tried to use his speed to strike the shinigami, but Deion just used flash step to beat the human's speed.

"You can never catch me!" he said as he appears behind him. Deion then took his sword and swung it down, releasing a massive wave of compressed reishi at Tsukune, sending the boy flying back into a tree. The girls were horrified by this brutal display of power.

"How could you? Why would you? You are truly a monster!" Kurumu screamed as she, Mizore and Yukari all ran to Tsukune's aide.

"You are just cruel." Mizore said coldly.

"You are an ass!" Yukari said as she used her magic to heal most of his wounds. Deion didn't responded to anything they said as he sealed and sheathed his blade and turned back to Moka.

"I know what I did was wrong, but he was pushing me. I didn't to hurt him." He said as the sliver haired beauty stared at him with her blood red eyes.

"**I can't say that I'm not mad about you do that to him, but the way he was going, it was only a matter of time."** She said. Deion pick up the rosary and placed it back around her neck. Outer Moka came back and saw Deion holding her.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." She said coldly as she walked over to her friends. Deion looked upon them from a distance as he was lost in thought.

'_That was too much, why did I do all of that?'_ he asked himself. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see His brother standing there.

"William? But you are dead!" Deion said.

"**That is not your older brother, Master." **Deion heard Judo say as the female Zanpakto appeared next to him.

"**This is a figment of your imagination. You have done a horrible thing to that boy, you are the last of the shinigami, you must protect souls, even if they hate you."** She said before vanishing. Deion stood in the open clearing for a long time after the others have left. By the time he moved, in was night. He quickly made his way back to the academy grounds and found the girl's dorm. He jumped up the roof and found a place to sleep for the night.

'_I'm going to talk to Moka in the morning'_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: Sorry this took me so long, I just didn't know he to tell his chapter. I had it all planned out a long time ago so all it the problem is the telling and writing.**

**Tsukune's statement: he does not want to believe that there is someone else that can protect Outer Moka, much less her old "Boyfriend" who is a shinigami. He is going to keep saying that until he meets Ichigo.**

**Life without a surname: I going to write that one a little more so I can get to a part I had wanted to write for a long time now. But I still about 5 chapters away for that. I will still keep this story going, maybe two more chapters this month.**

**Thanks to Uub for reviewing, you rock man!**

**Next chapter: Deion and gangs trip? Meet Kai part one**

**Read and review Please, I need the feed back.**


	4. Kai Part one

Chapter 4

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto/ Inner Moka"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Class has been the same for the past two weeks for Deion. Since his fight with Tsukune, Deion fight things with Moka the next morning after…

_Flashback…_

_"Look Moka, I'm sorry. I was angry at the time and I let my emotions get the better of me. He didn't understand that I just came from a war." Deion said as he stood with Moka outside of her dorm room._

_"I'm not the one you should be saying this to, if you are sorry, then tell Tsukune." She said. Deion gritted his teeth at the thought of saying anything to him._

_"…fine!" he then left the dorm. He returned a few minutes later with a black eye._

_"Well, I did what you said to do, and he punched me in the fucking eye!" Deion said. Moka gave him a hug._

_"At least you tried; you did try to kill him."_

_"That was not what I was doing, I was holding back a lot. If I wanted to kill him, we would be putting him in a grave and I would have sent off his soul." She gave him a wide eye look before smacking him._

_"Ok, I deserve that, but as much as wanted to, something told me not to. You have my word that I will not hurt Tsukune unless he attacks me first." Deion said as he got down on one knee and bowed his head._

_"You don't need to do all of this, just try to get along with…"_

_Flashback end…_

After that, Moka forgave him. They talked more about Kai whenever they can. Deion even joined the newspaper club, to everyone's dismay, when he was not on hollow patrol. He met the club president, Gin the werewolf, and got along with him very well.

"So you are shinigami?" he asked as they watched the girls, besides Moka, fight over Tsukune once more.

"Let me guess, you don't believe me?" Deion asked in an annoyed tone.

"No, I do believe you. Werewolves can tell when someone is lying by the scent they give off; plus, you smell of death." Gin said.

"Well you are now the 3rd person to get it out of the newspaper club." Just then Moka came in. She was not in school uniform; she had on a short skirt, a blue and black T-shirt and her normal shoes.

"Hey Deion-kun, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked. Deion look at Gin, who waved him on to go, before he walked out into the hall.

"What do you need?" He asked her. Moka played with her hands and looked at the ground before she spoke again.

"Would you like to come with me back home to see Kai?" She asked with a blush on her cheek. Deion was quick to nod.

"Ok, when do you want to go?"

"Right now." She looked dead serious. This is when the others came out the room, as they were listening through the door.

"Moka, if you are going anywhere with him; then we will go too." Tsukune said. Deion glared at him.

"This has nothing to do with you Aono, or any of you in that matter. This is between me and Moka." He told the ghoul powered human.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere with Moka alone." He said with fire in his eyes. Deion was ready for him to do something, to give him a reason to end him at that moment.

"Moka, if they come with us, they must not do anything to get on my bad side. The other girls I'm ok with but, Aono must be nowhere near me." Deion told her. She nodded.

"Good, now they can come. Also, tell that werewolf that he can come as well and get that other witch."

"Why do you want Ruby to come?" Moka asked.

"She is in this as well." Was Deion's only reply as he walked towards the bus stop…

**XpagebreakX**

The newspaper club plus Ruby waited for the bus to arrive.

"Damn, what the hell is taking him so long?" Deion complained.

"Stop whining." Tsukune said under his breath.

"What was that?" Deion challenged as he turned to him. Before a fight could break out, the bus pulled up to the stop.

"So, where do I have the pleasure of taking all of you to?" The bus driver asked with a grin when he opened the door.

"To Shuzen castle." Moka said quickly as they all got on the bus. Moka sat with Deion, to Tsukune's dismay. Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore all fought over who sat with Tsukune. Gin took a seat at the very front of the bus and Ruby took one near Deion and Moka.

"I have something to ask you." She said.

"Ask away." Deion sighed as he looked at her.

"The headmaster said you have another shinigami coming here, who is he and when will he be here?" Ruby asked.

"Why do you even care?" Deion asked annoyed.

"Well you said that those hollows are stronger than a vampire, and there is only one of you…"

"I get it. I don't know when he will get, but it will be soon. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, he is a substitute shinigami. He lived in the town that I said was in that warzone." Deion said when he cut her off.

"He is even stronger than me, but he may not be as forgiving as I am."

"Why is that?" Ruby asked as the bus went down the tunnel from the school. Deion took a deep breath.

"We lost everything in that battle, but he lost more than I did. His family, friends and his home were wiped from existent in only a few hours. The same was for me, I lost everyone I held dear in my heart; my brother, Toshiro, Momo, Yoruichi, all of them dead. I am all he his left in the world, and until I found Moka, he was all I had." Moka placed her arm around Deion as a tear rolled down his cheek. Ruby found herself also tearing as she listened to his words.

"You don't have to say anymore, you are a brave person, so is your friend." She said. This was also Moka's first time hearing him say that.

"I'm so sorry about everything you have lost Deion." She cooed as she held the now weeping shinigami.

"What is with the waterworks back there?" Kurumu asked from where she and others were.

"Is that Shinigami telling you anymore lies?" Tsukune asked, putting venom on the word shinigami. For once, Ruby became angry at Tsukune.

"Can't you see that this is painful to him?!" She shouted, causing Gin to look back and the Bus driver to grin. Moka looked at the older witch in shock, she is normally very peaceful.

"He has been through a lot and you can't see how much it hurts him?!" This when they all saw the once thought cold blooded person have tears in his eyes. But Tsukune was not buying it.

"Is he still…"

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING AONO! TALK TO ME WHEN YOU HAVE SEEN ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS DIED!" Deion roared in pain. The bus became quiet for a long time. Deion then leaned his head against the window.

"I'm going to sleep now Moka, wake me when I'm needed." He said before closing his eyes and entering his inner world…

**XpagebreakX**

Deion stood in the field of Judo-tekina mono's side of the soulscape as he waited for the two zanpaktos to finish their spar.

**"Master, what is wrong?"** Judo asked as she places her blade back on her hip.

"I'm not in the mood to talk, I need to train." Deion said coldly. Judo looked to Hanko with a questioning look, but he too didn't know what to say.

** "Fine boy, I will fight with you."** Hanko said as he drew his large claymore. Deion took the first strike, rushing forward and taking a swing at Hanko's neck. The Zanpakto lazily blocked it and gave Deion a large gash across his chest.

**"What was that boy? You are unfocused! Where is the man who fought his way through Hueco Mundo for his 'Hime'? Where is the man who helped Ichigo Kurosaki when he invaded the Soul Society?"** Hanko roared as the two clashed. Deion didn't say a word as the fight continued.

**"So, you choose not to listen? Very well:_ Bankai!"_** the knight called out as he transformed into his bankai form.

**"Hanko, you are taking this too far!"** Judo screamed at the now 10-story tall suit of armor.

**"I will teach you Boy! I will teach you who you are!"** the deep voice of Hanko boomed. Deion's face didn't even move, it remained stone cold when he held up his blade.

_**"Bankai: Hanko-tekina momo sodaina senshi."** _He said. Now at the same size, the two titans clashed, cleaving off large parts of armor from each.

**"Stop this now you two!** _**Defend!"** _Judo called as she used her shikai to stop both from moving.

**"Damn you woman!"** Hanko yelled as he struggled to break free. Deion on the other hand…

_**"Getusga Tensho!"** _a crest of black and green power blasted the invisible shield, breaking it like glass. Deion then sealed his bankai and broke down on the ground.

**"Master!"** Judo cried as she ran over to him. Hanko followed. The two looked at their master as he breathed heavily.

"The fight is not over Hanko."

**"Yes it is boy; you are being brash, unstable and self-destructive. You even make the first move in a fight, which is now you."** Hanko said. Judo wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her embrace.

**"Master, what is wrong? You have been more violent lately."** She asked. Deion just stared at the ground.

"I don't know." He said softly. Hanko, finally seeing what the problem was, placed his hand on his master's shoulder.

**"Your emotions are clouding your thoughts, judgments, and actions. You lash out in anger over a boy who you have met not too long ago. You feel sadness and grief over the loss of all of your lovers and friend, those you have sworn to protect. Most of all, you miss your best friends."** Hanko's words hit Deion hard as he sat up.

**"Deion, you have not lost them. They live on in your heart. You still have Ichigo, and now Moka and your son. Don't let your emotions get the better of you, you are a shinigami."** Judo said.

**"I have a move I must teach you, I have a feeling you will need it. Hanko, would you like to help?"** she asked her step brother of a Zanpakto. Hanko smiled before drawing his blade once more.

**"I'm always ready."** He replied. Deion looked at his blades, they were right; he was not alone in the world. He has never taking crap from anyone. If Aono wanted to be a Bastard, then fuck him. The fact is that he will be burning in hell sooner or later the way he does things, and he will be the one to sending him there.

"Let's get down to business" he declares…

**XpagebreakX**

The Youkai bus came to a slow stop after about an hour of driving.

"We are just outside the Shuzen's castle; you all will have to walk from here. But you already know that." The bus driver said with the same grin on his face. Moka turned to Deion and was about to wake him.

"Don't bother, I'm already awake." He said as his dark eyes snapped open and looked at her. Moka smiled and got up from the seat. Deion was the last one off the bus. When he got off, he took a look around.

"How far do we have to go?" He asked.

"About another three miles to the north." Moka said. Deion nodded and turned away.

_'He's going to meet his son, Kai will meet his dad.'_ Moka thought as she hurried to catch him. Unknown to her, she was being watched.

"Theirs our target, how long before we make our move." A female voice whisper from a tree to her partner.

"When she away from that shinigami." The other female said as they watch the group go up the road.

"Well, I hope we can get it done so, we don't want to keep them waiting." Female number one said.

"Quite! We don't want them knowing we are here. Let's follow them for now." Then they disappeared in to the shadows…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: Man, what is going on? We have a very moody chapter this time. I hope that we can have a little more action and fighting and something funny next chapter.**

**Deion's Getusga Tensho: It will be explained in Life without a surname in upcoming chapters.**

**2o points to whoever can tell what game I took a line from.**

**50 for whoever can give me some names for our two new villans.**

**I'm helping this author with one his stories called Accidental Gokai change, featuring my oc (Deion) as Gokai Green. Check it out, you will love it.**

**Ichigo: after this 3-parter with Kai, I will bring him back, so I hope Youkai can handle two powerful shinigami.**

**Next chapter: Father vs. Grandfather? Meet Kai part 2.**

**Thanks to Uub and Arrankor for reviewing, you guys rock!**

**Read and review please, I do read them after all, what the hell do I do with them if I don't read them? Good bye.**


	5. Kai Part two

Chapter 5

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto/ Inner Moka"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

"Do you remember the time we took a trip to Mt. Fuji?" Moka asked Deion as they walked through the forest towards her home.

"Yeah, you ditched school that day. I also remember you pushing me of the cliff that we were looking over. It was a good thing is was in soul form at the time." Deion said as Moka scratched her head sheepishly.

"I bought you a bracelet that day, do you still have?" Deion then asked her. Moka nodded,

"I gave it to Kai, it was the only thing I had from you." She said with a small blush on her cheeks.

"I still wonder how you got it if you were in soul form."

"I took it and left money, the kid working was scared shit less when he saw it move." Deion said as he laughed at the memory, earning him a slap on the head from Moka.

"What, I did it for you?" he said with a smile. Further back, the rest of the newspaper club plus Ruby walked along, Tsukune was glaring daggers at Deion as he watched him.

"Will you give it a rest already?" Gin said from his left.

"He is her first love and the father of her child, she just not in to…"

"Don't say that! He is doing something to her to make her act that way towards him." Tsukune said as his temper flared.

"Besides, how could she love someone who gives off an evil Youkai energy like that?"

"He is not a Youkai; he is too powerful to be. You are blinded by your jealousy of Deion." Gin said sternly. Behind them, the girls were having a similar talk.

"Why do you guys fear Deion so much?" Ruby asked. The other looked down to the ground.

"We were told stories about how shinigami would kill Youkai for no reason when we were kids." Mizore said. Ruby has never heard of these stories, so she had no idea what to make of it.

"Let's just keep going, but all of us are going to have a talk when we get back…"

**XpagebreakX**

Shuzen Castle loomed over the newspaper club, just as it did a few weeks ago.

"What part of this place is where you have Kai?" Deion asked. Moka pointed to the left.

"His room is next to mine in the west wing." She said. Deion nodded,

"Let's go, I don't want another run in with your father." He then grabbed her and flash stepped off.

"Moka!" Tsukune yelled when he saw Deion grab her and disappear.

"Will you calm down?! She is going to fine." Gin said as he opened the door.

"Right now, she is the safest one out of all of us. We are going into the home of a vampire lord." He then walked in with the others following. Deion and Moka landed just outside the door to Kai's room.

"I think I should go in first, in case anyone is inside." She said. Moka when into the room, She saw, in a small chair, a boy about 4 or 5 years old sitting there, reading a book. He had black hair with silver streaks, and dark brown eyes. He looked up from his book and smiled.

"Kaa-san!" he said excitedly as he ran towards his mother.

"There's my little prince, mommy is so happy to see you!" Moka said as she smiled. Kai hugged her tightly as she picked him up.

"You're getting big." She stated as he nodded at a very fast pace.

"Yeah, I grew about two inches the last time you saw how tall I was!" Kai said happily. Moka just smiled as she has not seen her son in a long time.

"Kai-Chan, I have someone here to meet you." She said. Kai gave his mother a confused look.

"Who wants to meet me Kaa-san?" he asked. She put him down and turned towards the door.

"I want you to close your eyes and wait until I tell you to open them." She said softly. He did what she said. Moka poked her head out the door and waved for Deion to come in.

"Ok, open your eyes now." Kai heard his mom say. When he did, he saw a man next to his mom. He had black hair, darker skin then he had, and a kind look in his dark brown eyes.

"Do you know who he is?" Moka asked the small child. Kai shock his head left and right. The man smiled at him and bended down to his level.

"To put it simple, I'm you Tou-san." Deion said as he watched Kai's eyes widen.

"You are the man in black?" this earned Moka a look as she looked sheepishly at the shinigami.

"I had to tell him something." She said as inner Moka let out a small giggle at her outer self.

"Well, I guess I am." Deion said to his son. The boy then flung himself onto his father.

"Where have you been Tou-san?"

"Has your mother told you where people go when they die?" the boy nodded.

"I live in that place."

"YOUR DEAD TOU-SAN!?" Kai shouted as both his parents let out a laugh.

"Yes and no, you see; I'm a soul, but I still can do things that living people do. Most cannot see me, there are very few that can. I am a shinigami."

"What is a shinigami Tou-san?" Kai asked.

"A shinigami is a soul with powers; I fight evil souls and guide good ones to the next life." Deion said as Kai looked at his dad in amazement.

"You're like a superhero Tou-san! Can you fly, do you have super strength, and do you fight with your swords?" Kai asked as he jumped up and down in excitement.

"Well, isn't this a touching moment." A voice said behind the family. They all turned to see Issa Shuzen at the door, and he was in a bad mood.

'_Shit'_ Deion and Moka thought at the same time.

"Ojī-chan, look! My Tou-san has come from the land of the dead to see me!" Kai said to his grandfather. Issa eyes were fixed on the boy he thought he killed a few years ago.

"How are you still alive? I checked and you were dead." He said with hatred in his voice.

"I was never alive to begin with, you see, I am you worst nightmare." Deion said darkly as he glared at the vampire lord.

"Tou-san? Ojī-chan? Way are you two talking that way?" Kai asked, only for both men to ignore him.

"Moka, take Kai and go, I will hold him off until you two are go of the way." Deion said without taking his eyes off his opponent.

"But Deion-"

"No Buts! Just go!" Deion shouted as Moka gave up and scooped up Kai and ran past her father and her son's father.

"So, it was kind of you send my daughter and grandson out so they didn't have to see me kill scum like you!" Issa said as he drew his blade.

"No, I sent them out because I didn't want them to see what I do to you." Deion said dryly as he released Hanko wordlessly.

"How did you do that with you sword?" Issa asked in slight awe.

"Never mind that…" Deion then flash stepped and crossed blades with the vampire, the force of the lock blew the walls out.

"… You are not going to live long enough to find out." A wave of power blasted the lord into the other side of the castle, with the anger shinigami hot on his tail…

**XpagebreakX**

Tsukune and the rest of the newspaper club ran through the castle in search of Moka and that shinigami.

"Where the hell did they go?" Yukari asked. Her question was answered when they saw Issa Shuzen fly pass them and then Deion with his huge, spiked claymore going after him.

"…" they all sweatdropped when they saw that.

"Hey everybody!" they all turned to see Moka running toward them with a small child in her arms.

"Moka! I glad you're ok, did he hurt you anyway." Tsukune asked.

"No, I'm fine. We need to get out of here; Deion and Tou-san are fighting."

"We know, we just saw them." Ruby said as she noticed the small child in Moka's arms.

"Is that your son?" she asked. The others did a double take as they too noticed Kai in her arms.

"So, this is your son?" Kurumu asked. Moka smiled and held her son up.

"Say hello to my friends Kai."

"Hi Kaa-san's friends!" he said brightly. Everyone in the area had their feelings of Deion put aside when they saw the smile on his son's face.

"He is so cute!" Yukari exclaimed as she ran up to pinch his cheeks. The others, even Tsukune, could do nothing but smile at the boy. Across the castle however, a battle raged as Kai's father faced off against the vampire lord.

"I must say that I'm impressed that you could keep up with me." Issa said as he blocked a swing that came from his left. Deion remained silent as he fought on. Issa took a stab at his chest, but Deion was able to duck and flash stepped behind him.

"It's over!" he declared as he thrust his blade towards his back, only for Issa to move in the nick of time.

"You're getting slow boy!" he said as his own sword clipped Deion's leg. He then hit the shinigami with a strong punch, sending him flying into the other side of the castle. He landed near where the newspaper was standing.

"Tou-san!" he heard Kai cry as he coughs up blood.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Deion said as he turned to see a large cero like beam heading towards them.

"Shit, everyone get behind me!**_ Defend, Judo-tekina mono!"_ **Deion released his other Zanpakto, letting her take the full force of the attack.

'_Are you ok Judo?'_ he asked his sword. She breathed in heavily before saying,

**"I'm good master, shall we test out our new move?"** she asked. Deion smirked and nodded.

'_Let's show him a reason to fear us.'_

_**"Judo-tekina mono: Heiwa no yoroi!"** _Deion declared as a slick, metallic armor formed on his chest.

"This is Judo's true shikai, her full power. Let's go for round two Issa!" He then launched himself at the vampire lord and began to fight harder.

'_Where did he get this power?'_ Issa thought as he was starting to be pushed back. Deion smirked as he then cut Issa on his left arm, then again on his face, down his cheek.

"You brat! How dare you touch a lord? I will kill you once and for all!" Issa shouted.

"I will kill you and your son as well, along with those others you brought with you!"

"Now you have crossed the line!" Deion shouted as his reishi skyrocketed to a high level.

"Nobody will ever hurt my family as long as I live! That includes you! You will not harm my son or Moka!_** Bankai!"** _with a mighty roar, the fury of the power Deion pushed of him as he unleashed Hanko's bankai. Kai looked at his dad in awe and in fear of his power.

"Kaa-san, what has Oji-san done to make Tou-san this mad?" he asked. Moka watched as the dust and wind from the bankai release overwhelmed them and blocked the two men from view.

"Your Oji-san hurt your Tou-san before you were born. I didn't think that father would even threaten my life or yours." she said the last part to herself. She put Kai down and turned to Tsukune.

"I need you to take the rosary off."

"No, I know what you are thinking. I'm not going to let you get yourself in that fight." He said.

"This is not about that, I just need you to help me with this!" Moka shouted at him. Unwillingly, Tsukune grabbed the rosary and had to give it a few tugs before it came off. Kai saw his mother transform and gave her a huge smile.

"Hi Kaa-san, are you going to stop Tou-san and Oji-san from fighting?" he asked. Inner Moka gave him a small smile and said,

**"I going to try."** Just before she could even move, a blue arrow flew by her, just missing her.

"Damnit, I missed!" a female voice said from behind them. The group turned to see two women, dressed in a white and with weird crosses on their wrist, standing there.

"Next time, aim a little to the left Mei." The taller one said.

"I wasn't aiming to kill Naomi, just to hit her in that face of hers" Mei said as they looked at the Youkai in front of them.

"Disgusting creatures these Youkai are, and that brat over there is mixed with shinigami." Naomi said as she drew her bow of reishi.

**"Who are you?"** Moka asked as she and the others got in front of Kai.

"What or who we are is none of concern, but we will you anyway." Mei said as she nodded towards her partner.

"I am Naomi and this Mei, we are Quinces."

"What the hell is a Quincy?" Gin demanded as the two laughed.

"You will know so enough, we have orders to capture the one called Moka Akashiya and bring her back with use. We also have been told to kill anyone that gets in our way." Mei said as she locked her eyes on Kurumu.

"My guess is that you are the whore of this group, with those large breasts of yours." She said with a smirk.

"You bitch; I'm going to have fun killing you!" Kurumu said as she extended her claws, Mizore, Yukari and Gin backed her up. Moka stared down the other one.

**"Ruby, can I trust you and Tsukune to keep Kai safe?"**

"You can count on me!" Ruby said as she picked up the child and ran for cover. Three battles were going to rage on this day…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: Now that is what I'm talking about! We have the set for three big battles that I may have to make this a 4 parter! Thanks to Uub for giving me the names for the two Quincy girls.**

**Heiwa no yoroi (Armor of Peace): A move that will only be used in this story. It takes the shield Judo makes and gives it a more powerful form. It also helps Deion when he uses both Zanpaktos. It increases his defense and can increase his speed.**

**I give 50 points to Uub for giving me the names and 20 points to Lucas Bane for guessing what line I used last chapter. It was my own take on Master chief's line "Wake me when you need me" he said at the end of Halo 3.**

**To a Reviewer named BP: Please don't call me a Tsukune hater or call my Oc a Mary sue, I don't hate him and my Oc is far from a damn Mary sue!**

**Thanks to Uub, Lucas Bane, and that other dude for reviewing, also to Lucas Bane; this story will be different from Eclipse, but something might look the same until Ichigo shows up.**

**Next chapter: A mother in danger, Meet Kai part 3**

**Read and review please, I read them and take notes on them.**

**Deion: "You are still crazy…"**

**See you next time!**


	6. Kai part three

Chapter 6

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto/ Inner Moka"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

The large bankai of Hanko-tekina mono sodaina senshi loomed over the vampire lord as Deion was enraged.

"You dare threaten a shinigami's family?" he boomed as he took a step forward, making the castle shake. Issa could only look up and smirked.

"So this is your full power? I have to say that it is impressive." He said as he took his sword once more and jumped into the air. Deion swung the massive sword towards his opponent, nearly catching him with it. Issa smirked until he was caught by the bankai's left fist in a power punch, sending him flying across the battlefield.

"Damn you, you human!" Issa yelled in rage. He then saw the armor disappear before feeling the cold blade at his back.

_**"Getsuga Tensho!"** _Deion roared as he unleashed the powerful crest of black and green reishi. Issa flew through the air before he slammed into a wall. He had many burns on him as he struggled to get up.

_'How can he do that to a being like me!?'_ he thought before he saw the suit of armor vanish once more. This time, Issa was ready and he blocked the blade. He then took his sword and made a deep gash on the armor.

_'What? It is hollow?'_ Issa thought as he saw no blood.

"I bet you are wondering why I'm not bleeding?" Deion's Voice echoed from the head of the armor. Issa remained silent as he glared at the shinigami.

"You are aiming too low!" Deion said as he made a sweep with his sword, striking the vampire lord with the flat side of the Zanpakto. Issa was sent flying once more.

"YOU FOOLISH HUMAN! YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!" Issa roared as he launched a Youkai powered beam at the bankai.

_**"Getsuga Tensho!"** _Deion declared as he use the attack to counter the other. The two attacks collided in a huge explosion, blowing away most of the large castle. The dust cleared to reveal both were badly injured in the explosion. Deion was knocked out of bankai and Issa was in rags with many burns all over his body.

"You… you destroyed my home!" Issa said angrily as he got up. Deion's Body couldn't move, he was in panic.

_'Judo, Hanko, I can't move!'_ he called out in his mind.

**"Boy, I will not let this being hurt you!"** Hanko roared as he forced Deion back into bankai, blowing the vampire lord back.

_'Hanko, we need to finish this now!'_

**"I'm on it boy, just leave it to me!"** the Zanpakto said as he used his own power to drive Deion to get up. Issa watched as the boy he thought he killed got back up and towered over him.

"Tell me boy, how did you gain this kind of power?" he asked with hate in his voice. In the armor, Deion smirked as he gave him his answer.

"As I told you, I was never alive to begin with. I'm a thing that your kind has feared for I don't know how long. I'M A SHINIGAMI!" Deion roared as his reishi flared up.

"AND I WILL BE DAMNED OF I LOSE TO YOU!" with Hanko's help, Deion launched himself at the grandfather of his son at freighting speeds. Issa scowled at the revolution of what his opponent is.

"It has been many years since the last time I seen a shinigami boy! I face down one who hid himself like a coward." He snared as he took his sword and dashed at Deion. The two had eyes dead set on each other, before Impact, Deion saw once again what happened that night…

_Flashback 5 years ago…_

_Deion walked out in the cool night having getting back in his gigai after dealing with some hollows._

_"I hope Moka is this up." He said to himself. Deion has been living with the pink haired vampire for a year now. Most people who live around them think they are far too young, since Deion looks about 12 or 13 years old. Both had fallen in love over the time they been together and even had a very intimate night not too long ago. Deion wander what he was going to do when he had to go back to the soul society._

'Maybe I could use a memoir modifier to make her think I was only a dream.'_ He thought. In reality, he didn't want to leave her, but he knew it was against the law for him to be with her. Many thoughts ran through his mind as he walked down the road. He made it back to apartment building sometime after midnight._

_"Damn, Moka is most likely asleep; she does have school in the morning." He took his key out and unlocked the door. The first thing he noticed was that the lights were on._

_"I'm home." He called, he heard nothing._

_"Moka, are you still up?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Deion heard heavy footsteps coming from the kitchen. A man with silver hair came around the corner._

_"You must be the human." He said hatefully._

_"Who the hell are you?" Deion said darkly._

_"I'm Moka's father, and tonight you die, scum!" before he could reach his soul candy, the man punched Deion with the force of a car. Deion smashed into the wall, cracking it badly. The thing that shocks him the most was that it hurt badly and that he coughed up blood. 'What the hell, that is not supposed to happen.' He thought before he felt an intense pain in his jaw._

_"Deion!" he heard Moka cry. He turned to see her fighting to get out of the woman who was holding to her's hold. He could see tears falling from her eyes as she watched him get beat up. Issa then took a knife and stabbed him in the gut._

_"You will be dead in moments, it is what you deserve." He said coldly as he took Moka's hand and dragged her away. The last thing Deion could hear was the sound of her crying and someone whispering to him,_

_"You going to be ok, just hold on…"_

_Flashback end_…

The memoir faded as the two enemies collided with tremendous force, sending a powerful shockwave like an earthquake. The other fights even stopped to see what just happened. In the bottom of a crater, Issa and Deion laid motionless. Both were out of energy to fight on. In his thoughts, Issa cursed the young shinigami. Deion barely beat the vampire lord…

**XpagebreakX**

Moka faced her opponent with a glare that could freeze a fire demon.

"She seems so unafraid of an S-class Youkai." Tsukune said as he and Ruby watched.

"I have to agree with you on that, but we have no idea what a Quincy is, for all we know, she could be stronger than Moka." Ruby said as she held Kai close to her.

"Kaa-san…" he said as he looked at his mother.

"Well there is no need to look at each other anymore girly." Naomi said as she readied her bow. Moka charged forward, about to punch her only for the girl to disappear.

**"What!?"** Moka said.

"Too slow!" Naomi roared from behind her, ready to unleash a volley of arrows at her. Moka barely dodged them.

_'Damn, I have to something about those arrows!'_ she thought as she jumped into the air.

**"Know your place!"** Moka shouted. Naomi scoffed and floated into the air to meet Moka halfway up.

"I know my place; it is by my king's side. Your place is in hell!" She said as she let more arrows fly. Moka had little time to react, but Tsukune was able to get her out of the way.

"I got you, I will never let harm come to you." He said. Moka looked at the ghoul with her eyebrow raised.

**"I thank you Tsukune, but I don't need your help."** She said before turning back to the female Quincy, only to have Tsukune grab her hand.

"No Moka, you can't fight her alone." He said sternly. Moka thought for a second before she came up with a plan.

**"You get her attention, I'll hit her hard."** She said. He nodded as he turns to face the enemy. Before they could do anything, the walls of Shuzen castle blow out, leaving only a few things standing.

"What was that?" Tsukune said. Everyone, even the others who were fighting Mei, saw Deion and Issa locked in a fierce battle.

"Is that the shinigami?" Mei shouted over to her partner.

"Yeah, that's him alright; we have orders to kill him when we capture the vampire." Naomi said as she turned back to her fight, only to see Tsukune very close to her.

"Pay attention to your opponents!" He roared as he kicked her back toward Moka. She then punched the Quincy in the face, sending her flying into a wall.

**"That did it."** Moka said. Moka turned to go talk to Ruby when a sharp pain entered her right leg.

"Kaa-san!" she heard her son cry. Moka looked down to see a blue reishi arrow just below her knee.

**"You bitch!"** Moka yelled as she turned back to see Naomi standing there with her bow out.

"Now to kill you." She said as she looked a Tsukune and Ruby. Tsukune flew forward to try and stop the Quincy but he was hit with a light blade made of reishi.

"Like it? It's called_** Seele Schneider**_, the only bladed weapon a Quincy uses." She said coldly. Tsukune was very unsure what to do.

_'If I fight her, I could lose. No! I can't think that way, I have to win!'_ he shouted in his mind. Tsukune fought hard, but in the end, it was not hard enough.

"What a pity, you almost were a challenge to me." Naomi said as she turned and face Ruby.

"Now to get rid of you." She said. Then the ground rocked violently for some reason, shaking everything in the area. Naomi stopped and turned towards her partner.

"Hey, hurry up and finish your fight, I'm about done here."

"Oh shut up Naomi!" Mei shouted as she dodged a swipe of Kurumu's nails and Mizore's ice shards. Naomi sighed as she drew her bow once more.

"Any last word?" she asked.

"Fuck you bitch." Ruby said as she covered Kai's ears. Moka could only watch as her son and friend were about to die before her eyes.

**"No! Don't you dare hurt my son!"**

"Your son? Well now you can watch him die! He is filth like you. But we need you." Naomi said only taking a glance back. Ruby closed her eyes and held on to Kai tightly.

"I will protect you." She said to him. She waited to hear the arrow leave the Quincy, but that sound never came. Ruby opened her eyes to see why. She saw Naomi had her eyes wide open looking down at her hand, she then saw that said hand was missing.

"What the…" she trailed off when she turned to see Deion with one of his swords stuck into the ground, panting.

"Sorry I'm *pant* late." He said. Naomi looked at him in rage.

"Damn you shinigami!" she roared. Deion smirked before getting to his feet.

"No one… will hurt… my family…AS LONG AS I LIVE!" he roared as he pulled Hanko from the ground.

"Now I will you two choices: leave or die."

"I don't want to be spared by you." She spat. Deion gave her a glare that could kill.

"You don't understand, I'm telling you that I don't want to ever see you again. I could kill you or you could live and not come near us ever again. However you call it, I get what I want." Naomi thought about it,

"Mei, we are leaving. We have failed our mission." She said. Mei only had time to look before Gin smacked her towards her partner.

"Damn you, we will be back sooner or later." She said before they used Hirenkyaku to disappear. With the Quinces gone, Deion walk over to Moka to oversee her injuries.

"I'm not any good at Kaido, but I think I can heal you somewhat." He told the sliver haired vampire. The green light healed her very slowly, in the meantime, Deion called over to Tsukune.

"Hey Aono, are you still alive?"

"Fuck you!"

"Yeah, you are still kicking." He said. When he was done with Moka, he walked over to Tsukune to heal him.

"I'm only doing this because you protected my son." Deion told him. Tsukune scoffed,

"I did it for Moka, now for you." He said coldly. Deion scowled before he said,

"Well thank you anyways, you bastard." Tsukune ignored the last part. When he was done, Deion walked over to Ruby and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for protecting my son." He said. She blushed before saying,

"You protected us, it was the least I could do." Deion then let her go and turned to Kai.

"I'm sorry you had to see me do that Kai, but I did it for you and your mother and her friends." He said. Kai smiled and gave his father a hug.

"You are strong Tou-san, no one could beat you!" he cheered, making the shinigami smile. Deion then stood up,

"Well I don't know about you guys but…" He Stopped mid-sentence.

"**Deion, what were you about to say?"** Moka asked. Deion didn't respond.

"Hey man, you ok?" Gin asked. Still he didn't respond.

"Tou-san?" Kai said. Without warning, Deion collapsed to the ground.

**"Deion!"** Moka called as she, Gin, Ruby and Kai ran to his side…

**XpagebreakX**

Ichigo's dream…

The sands of Hueco Mundo blasted all around as Ichigo stood on the dome of Las Noches. He looked around; there was nothing but dead bodies everywhere. They were the dead bodies of his friends and family

. "What the hell?" he said. Then he felt a familiar reishi, one he does not want to feel.

"Ulquiorra." Ichigo said as he turned to face the 4th Espada. His emotionless eyes fixed on the shinigami that defeated him.

"How do you do Ichigo Kurosaki?" he said.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo shouted. Ulquiorra remained unfazed by his outburst.

"I have come with a warning." He said coldly. Ichigo nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Lord Aizen has planned what has happened from the beginning, you don't have a lot of time before he gets what he was really after."

"And what was it that he wanted?" Ichigo asked.

"I do not know, but it could mean the end." He said. Ulquiorra then turned to walk away.

"We will meet again Ichigo Kurosaki…"

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: ok, now I'm going to kill myself for giving myself more things to find out. Just is it that Aizen wants and why did the Girls just leave after Deion told them to?**

**He's back: Ichigo is coming back next chapter, so for those who have been waiting for him, you're in luck.**

**Survivors: I having one person come back later on, 100 points to anyone who can guess who it is.**

**Thanks to Uub for reviewing as always, you rock man!**

**Next chapter: Return of the Number one Guardian; Two Shinigami at Youkai!**

**Read and review please, I do read them.**

**Deion: "Why did I pass out?"**

**See ya!**


	7. Return of Ichigo

Chapter 7

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto/ Inner Moka"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Deion woke up in a familiar place, Moka's dorm room. He looked around and turned to his side to see a beautiful sight, Moka and Kai sleeping next to him. Deion smiled as she held him in her sleep. Not wanting to wake them, he slipped out of the bed and made his way to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" He heard the pink haired vampire ask.

"Just going to make some breakfast, I didn't want to wake you two up." He said. Moka got out of bed, careful not to wake Kai, and wrapped her arms around her shinigami.

"I'll help you." She said softly. Deion nodded and walked over to the fridge.

"Let's see, we have eggs, bacon, some juice and tea. Do we have any bread for toast?"

"Yeah, we also have some jam."

"What kind?"

"Strawberry." When that word left Moka's mouth, Deion's eyes widen.

"Shit! How long have I been here?" Deion asked. Moka looked a little confused.

"Over a month now, why?"

"Remember when I told you and your friends about another shinigami coming here?" Moka nodded.

"Well I think he might be a little mad at me…"

**XpagebreakX**

Urahara shop, Karakura Town…

Ichigo walked out of the remains of Urahara shop.

_'Man, how long was I in that thing?'_ he thought to himself. Not much has changed over however long he has been in sleep.

_'Just what was it that Ulquiorra was warning me about?'_ Ichigo looked around and spotted one thing that was not there before, a bus.

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki, your friend sent me to come pick you." A man with bright glowing eyes said. Ichigo watched him for a moment before specking.

"Where are you going to take me?"

"To Youkai academy, your friend Deion is there right now. Also, you should not bring your human body, they hate humans over there and the can see shinigami just fine." The bus driver said with his trademark grin. Ichigo just got on the bus with Zangetus in hand.

"Do you know how long I have been asleep?" Ichigo asked when they pulled off.

"I can't say for sure, but I took your friend to Youkai over a month ago." The driver replied. Ichigo nodded and turned his head to look out the window.

"He has been getting into a lot of trouble there from what I have heard."

"What has he been up too this time?" Ichigo asked. The driver let out a small chuckle.

"Well he has been butting heads with some of the students, mainly the ones he is assigned to protect." Ichigo eyes shifted back to the driver.

"He is doing what?" he asked harshly. The driver chuckle again.

"Don't worry, you can ask him about it when you see him…"

**XpagebreakX**

The newspaper club watched as Deion paced up and Down the class room in stress.

"What wrong with the bastard now?" Tsukune asked Moka. She didn't answer him, but looked almost as worried as the father of her son.

"What is wrong Tou-san?" Kai asked his dad. Deion stopped in his tracks and gave the boy a smile.

"Nothing is wrong Kai. Hey, how about you go and sit with your mother, I need to go get some air." Deion said. The small boy nodded and walked over to Moka.

**"This Ichigo must be very strong if he has Deion this worked up."** Inner Moka said to her outer self.

_'I know what you mean; he took on father not too long and won; now he is dreading his friend.'_ Moka said in her mind. The bell rang for lunch soon after Deion went outside. The rest of the class left leaving the newspaper club in there as always. They were about to eat when the door flew open and Deion ran inside the class room in fear.

"Hide me!" he exclaimed in a small voice. It was a scene that none of them thought they would ever see: The brave Shinigami cowering in fear. Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, Kokoa, and Yukari all busted out laughing. Moka and her inner self, along with Gin and Nekonome-sensei, facepalmed. Kai was the only one who got up to help his dad.

"I'll protect you Tou-san!" He said as he opened the door to the back closet.

"You can hide in here!"

"Thank you Kai!" Deion said to his son as he dove into the closet. Outside the window, the bus pulled once more. This time, a man with orange hair, a black kimono, and a large cleaver like sword strapped to his back got off. Everyone in the class room felt him.

"What is with this Youkai energy? It's the same as Deion!" Kurumu said. They all looked out the window and saw the new comer.

"Looks like that must be Ichigo." Moka said. From the closet, Deion screamed in fear. Ichigo Flash stepped to the door of Nekonome's class room. He opened it and walked in. He took a look around noting everyone in it.

"Ok, where is he?" He asked with playful smirk. Tsukune pointed to the closet, which made Ichigo rolled his eyes. He walked over to the closet, only to be blocked by a small child.

"You are scaring my Tou-san!" Kai said. Ichigo gave him a confused look before a smile.

"Don't worry; I'm just going to talk with your…Tou-san." Kai still stood in front of the door. Ichigo just opened the door from behind him and stared at his best friend.

"Um… Hey Ichigo, long time no see." Deion said nervously. Ichigo just rolled his eyes once more.

"You have some explaining to do!" he said as he grabbed him and dragged him out of closet.

"Ichigo, please don't beat me in front of my son!" Deion cried in comedic tears.

"And the list just got longer!" Ichigo roared as he dragged Deion down the hall.

"**NNNNNOOOOOOOO!**" They heard Deion scream. Moka and Kai sweat dropped while the others were on the ground laughing there asses off. Moka and Kai ran out of the class room to find where the two shinigami had gone to.

"Kaa-san, is Tou-san going to be ok?" Kai asked. Moka just shrugged as they walked across the grounds. The mother and son duo found both of the shinigami sometime later.

"You see now what I'm saying?" they heard Deion say to the orange haired shinigami.

"Ok, but have you been looking for them?" Ichigo asked. Deion nodded.

"The head master is helping us locate them, but he has lost them for some reason." They then felt the two nearby.

"If you must know, he is ok." Ichigo said without looking at them. Moka and Kai came out from behind the tree.

"Moka, Kai, This is my best friend Ichigo Kurosaki." Deion said.

"Ichigo this is the Mother of my child, Moka Akashiya. And this is my son Kai Akashiya." Ichigo looked from both of them then back to Deion.

"So when did you find this out?"

"The day he got here, I told him." Moka said. Ichigo nodded and looked down at Kai.

"Hey there little guy, sorry if I scared you by dragging off your Tou-san." Ichigo said as he ruffled his hair. Kai smiled.

"Can I call you uncle Ichigo?" Kai asked. Ichigo smiled once more at the boy.

"Of course you can." He then turned to Moka.

"Thank you for taking care of my friend, he can get over his head, like the time he tried to take on-"

"Ichigo! Man don't make me seem weak in front of my family." Deion snapped at him.

"Oh, sorry. Well Moka, could you and Kai give us some time lone, I have something important to tell Deion." Ichigo said. Moka nodded and picked Kai up and walked back to the class room. Ichigo turned to Deion with a serious look on his face.

"Aizen wants something else." He stated. Deion's eyes widen.

"What else could he need? He has the Hōgyoku, and by now the Ōken. What can that madman want now?" He shouted.

"I don't know, Ulquiorra told me in my sleep."

"But you killed him! How can a dead Espada tell you something if he is dead?" Ichigo took a long look at Deion.

"Have you seen anything out of the ordinary?" He asked. Deion thought for a moment, and then a flashback came to his head.

"Yeah, a few weeks ago, Moka was attacked you two Quinces while I was fighting her father." This made Ichigo look towards the class room.

"Do you think he could he after Moka?" Deion Froze and gained a dangerous look on his face.

"He better not, I will kill him if he does…"

**XpagebreakX**

Naomi and Mei stepped out of the Garganta that a hollow made for them.

"Why must we work with these hollows?" Mei asked as they walked the hall of Los Noches.

"Because his majesty and Lord Aizen say we have." Naomi said.

"What do you think our punishment will be for failing our Mission?" Mei asked.

"I don't know." A cold voice said behind them. They both turned and bowed.

"Your majesty!" they said in unison. King Juhabach stood in front of his two servants.

"Rise and stand my fair ladies, you have done what he wanted you to do." He said. From around the corner, Sosuke Aizen walked towards them.

"It was all part of my plan. I wanted to see the fighting capability that Miss Akashiya has, but I didn't think that he was would save her at the last second." Aizen then took a look at Naomi's missing left hand.

"Let get you fixed up my dear." He said softly. Mei scoffed as he took her friend to the next room.

"My lord, what does that vampire have that we need anyway?" She asked. Juhabach let out a low chuckle.

"She has something that we need to kill the soul king… her Rosary." He said.

"What rosary? She didn't have anything on her from what I could tell, but she did change her hair color." Mei said. Juhabach just grinned as he went on.

"She has to have it taken off for her true form to come out. That rosary is a powerful Youkai tool, but it was made with the help of the shinigami. Without it, her power would grow to the point that they would have to kill her or any vampire that wares it. Aizen sent the shinigami you saw to meet her a few years ago to place a tracker on her, it worked until only a few months ago." He took a breath, at that time, Aizen and Naomi returned.

"You have heard enough now, rest up, in a few weeks, we take that Rosary by force…"

**XpagebreakX**

Out of the ground of Karakura town, a man rose as if from the dead. He had been attacked by something long ago, but the face of his attacker slips his mind.

_'Oh well'_ he thought as he took a look around.

_'Man, what to this place?'_ then it came back to him, he was there too.

_'That's right, the war.'_ He started to walk around, noting the destruction that has been done.

_'It must have been a big battle, but it can't be that bad.'_ He wandered some more until his path was blocked.

"Well this won't do. _**Hado#1: Sho!"** _he said as the debris was moved out of the way by his kido. The man then came across some tire tracks in front of the place he knew that Kisuke Urahara once had a shop on.

"Looks like someone has been here, but why?" he asked himself. On the ground there was a note, he picked it up and scanned over it.

"Hey I know these two; Ichigo and Deion must be still alive then. But I do wander, where is this Youkai academy?" he asked himself. He then looked back at the tire tracks,

"Well, I should get going…"

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: I'm just one badass dude. How can Moka's Rosary help kill the soul king, and who is this man? Chapter 7 is full of mysteries that can change everything.**

**Kai: I have something in mind for the kid, but for now he will be a sweet kid that everyone likes.**

**I don't know much about how the quinces act towards there king, so I made up an reaction.**

**Bad news: This story will not get an update until sometime next month, but I have a good reason.**

**Thanks to Uub, Chaos-Guard, and Regis JN for reviewing, you guys rock!**

**Next chapter: The will of a death god; Deion vs. Tsukune round 2!**

**Read and Review please… Ok Deion let's roll the film.**

**Deion: "Rolling…"**

**XpagebreakX**

**This Preview has been rated B for badass…**

**Coming soon…**

"What the hell are you?" Ichigo asked as he face a man in a red pirate like armor.

"Gokai red!" he declared…

_**"Bankai! Hanko-tekina mono sodaina senshi!"** _Deion shouted as he prepared to stop the red pirate ship.

_**"Kaizoku gatti: Gokai-oh!"**_ he watched as it formed some type of titan the same size as his bankai.

"This is going to suck…"

The group of shinigami and the pirate looked as if they were seeing two of one person.

"Why does he look like me?" both of them said in unison…

"I will destroy all you shinigami and pirates!" roared the voice of what could only describe to be a true monster…

**(Play: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger theme song)**

"If we are going to fight, then we must stand together!" Ichigo shouted. Kyle smirked.

"Pirates and Shinigami together: Let's make this crossover show Other-worldly flashy!"

**"Super Sentai, Gotei 13: combine!"**

_Starring: Ichigo Kurosaki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Deion, Kyle, and many More. A crossover of the Fics Life without a surname and The Accidental Gokai Change…_

**KAIZOKU SENTAI GOKAIGER VS. BLEACH: An adventure beyond Reality!**

**Directed by Koolken256 and Psycho Sin Mafia.**

**XpagebreakX**

**Deion: "Well damn, that was epic."**

**See ya!**


	8. Deion vs Tsukune R2

Chapter 8

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto/ Inner Moka"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

_'That guy, Ichigo, knows something about Deion, maybe I can find out what is his real goal.'_ Tsukune thought as he walked down the hallway at night. He found the room Ichigo was giving when he talked with the headmaster. The door was cracked open and the light was on, Tsukune could hear that he was talking to someone.

"… Just let me do it for you, it will only be for a few days." Ichigo said.

"I know, but it's my job and I want it look like I can do it." Tsukune figured he would be talking to Deion.

"But, you said this is when you are at your weakest; I can feel your reishi dropping now." Ichigo said.

_'His weakest?'_ Tsukune thought as he listened.

"Yeah, but I have to be strong, for my son." Deion said as he sat down on the bed.

"I lose it all in a few hours. Judo and Hanko will go dormant for a day or two, I'll be almost powerless. Moka has never seen me like that." He said. Ichigo sat next to his best friend and put an arm around his shoulder.

"I remember when I first saw it happen to you; You just stayed away from fighting to avoid getting noticed. I'll take over from the shadows, they will never see you weak." Ichigo said.

"Thanks man, I going back to Moka's room, she is making a family dinner for the three of us."

"You know you are going to have to tell her about what you have been doing for the past few years?" Ichigo pointed out as Deion was stepping out of the window.

"I know, I just don't to hurt her with it. I can't say I waited for her, but it seems like she waited for me." He said before flash stepping away. Tsukune rushed back to his room and thought about what he just over heard.

"What is he hiding?" he said to himself. He got online and typed in his name. The search came up with nothing on him. He looked for over an hour and still nothing.

"Maybe I can get it out of that Ichigo guy…"

**XpagebreakX**

Deion walked into Moka's dorm room and was greeted by a great smell.

"I'm back Moka." He said.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san is almost done with dinner!" the young boy said. Deion picked up Kai and took him to the kitchen, where Moka was setting the table.

"You made just in time, I made dumplings." She said with a smile. The three of them sat down and gave a short prayer. Deion took almost half of the pot and ate it very fast.

"Um… Deion? You must be hungry?" Moka said.

"Oh, sorry, I have to keep eating, keeps up my strength." He said.

"Tou-san, can you show me how strong you are?" Kai asked. Deion hesitated for a second.

"Maybe later." He said.

"So Moka how was your day?" Deion asked.

"Well, I got an A on the test, what did you do?"

"Ichigo and I went after some hollows, and then we ate lunch with Kai."

"Uncle Ichigo is cool Kaa-san! He said that he had to save Tou-san a lot during the war." This made Moka turn to Deion.

"I been meaning to ask, what have you been up to before you came here?" Deion started to sweat,

_'Do I tell her now?'_ he said in his head. Before he could answer, a knock came from the door.

"I got it!" he said loudly as he shot up from his seat. He walked over to the door and looked out the peep hole. It was Ruby.

"Hey Ruby, what brings you here at this time?" He said when he opened the door.

"I wanted to talk to you about your friend." She said. Deion's face grow a little upset.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing, it just that I wanted to know more about him." She said with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Well, you know you can ask him… Oh I see now." He said when he realized what she means.

"You think he is cute, don't you?"

"Don't say it out loud!" she said. Deion laughed at the witch's outburst.

"Ok, but just don't move on him too quickly, he can be shy." He said.

"Thank you Deion, I must go and do some Paper work before midnight. See you later." She said when she walked off. Deion closed the door and went back to the table.

"It was Ruby; she had some update for me." He said. Moka nodded and they ate dinner quietly for the rest of the time…

**XpagebreakX**

_Deion's dream…_

_He could see the blood on his hands, the blood of the women he loved._

_"Senna…" he said softly as he held her lifeless body._

_"Rukia…" he ran his hand through her hair as she bleeds out._

_"Rias…" he sheds a tear that landed on her nose._

_"Orihime…" he kissed her cold lips._

_"Akeno…" He warped his free arm around her._

_"Momo…" she stood up and pointed at him._

_"You don't love us anymore." She said. The others also got up._

_"You love that vampire now." Akeno said._

_"She did the one thing we would had done." Orihime said._

_"She gave you a son." Rias said._

_"YOU LOVE US NO MORE!" They all shouted…_

_Dream end..,_

Deion shot up from his sleep and looked around the room. Moka was still asleep, as was Kai.

"But I still love you all." He said to himself. He could feel the connection between Judo and Hanko fading faster now.

"You two always took away the nightmares." He said. His power has dropped to near student level in the past few hours.

"Damn, it is that day now. Judo must always do this every two years or she might be ripped from me by hell." He then lay back down, but stayed awake for the remainder of the night…

**XpagebreakX**

The day seemed normal for the most part, be the newspaper club knew something was off. Deion stayed a short distant away from the others, not even talking as much as he did. Ichigo seemed more alert, always running off to deal with a hollow, without Deion to back him up.

"You guys noticed that the shinigami is acting weird today?" Mizore asked.

"He said he was not well this morning, He even asked Ruby to watch Kai instead of taking him out to play." Moka said. Tsukune remembered what he overheard the other night and set his plan into motion.

"Hey, Deion, I have something I want to ask you." He said. The shinigami picked his head off the desk and glared at the ghoul powered human.

"What do you want?"

"I want to find out just how strong you are, so let's have a fight." Tsukune said.

"I would beat you like I did before. It's not worth my time." Deion said before putting his head back down.

"Maybe you are weak; you just say you are strong. Maybe you have no power at all." Tsukune said. Deion's head shot back up and he jumped out of his seat, right into Tsukune's face.

"Take that back…NOW!" he roared. He then turned to the door.

"Courtyard, 5 minutes." He said before walking out, slamming the door. Moka turned to Tsukune.

"What is wrong with you? You have been acting rudely towards him since he got here." She yelled at him.

"He just shows up out of the blue and you just fell head over heels for him!"

"I loved him first! I thought he was dead for many years, do you know what I had to tell Kai when he asked about his father? I could not bear to tell him!" she screamed at him before storming off. Tsukune felt like an ass.

_'I just yelled at her…'_ he thought as he looked down.

_'No, it was for her own good. I'll be a better dad to Kai!'_ he then left the room to face off against the weaken shinigami…

**XpagebreakX**

Deion waited not very long for his opponent to show up. The two have been at odd since day one. Tsukune knew even if he was weak at the moment, it was going to be tough.

"So, you didn't bitch out." Deion said.

"Why would I? You are the weak one." Tsukune shot back. Deion bit his lip and drew his sword.

"You ready for this little boy?" He said. His stance was off as he started to feel weak.

_'Damn, this is not good.'_ He thought. Tsukune launched himself forward, grabbing the sword and yanked it out of his hand. Deion punched him in the jaw, stunning the human before he snapped out of it.

"That was weak, how can you beat a vampire lord if you can't even beat a human?" Tsukune taunted. Deion growled as he rushed forward and elbowed him in the guts.

"Again, who are you calling weak?" he asked with a smirk. Tsukune kicked him in the face and then tripped the young shinigami.

"I thought you said that I'm not worth the time, what's wrong this time?" Tsukune said as he put his foot on Deion's back. Deion then grabbed his foot and threw the ghoul powered human to the ground.

"I still have more than enough skill to beat you." He said as he got up. Tsukune then tool out a knife he had gotten from kitchen.

_'I can't beat him without this, I hope Moka can forgive me and see.'_ He thought as he looked at it. He then tucked it under his sleeve and went for a punch. He hit Deion in the chest, stabbing with the knife.

_'He was armed?'_ Deion thought as he felt the blood start to drop out.

"What the hell? You never said it was a fight to death." Deion said.

"I have to do this, Shinigami." Tsukune said as he spat out the word shinigami.

"I wonder who comes for a god of death when they die?" He asked. Deion clutched his chest as the pain set in.

"You bastard!" Deion said.

_**"Hado#33: Shakkaho!"** _He roared as the smaller then normal kido shot out of his hand.

"Magic? I thought this was going to be a fair fight?" Tsukune said after he dodged the fire blast.

"What is wrong with you?" Deion nearly shouted as he took out his other dormant sword.

"Nothing, but I would be better if you were gone!" He shouted. Then the bell for the end of class came. The courtyard was so filled with people, most importantly the newspaper club.

"Tsukune, why is Deion bleeding?" Moka nearly screamed when saw them.

"Stay back Moka!" Deion shouted. He then turned back to Tsukune.

"You want me to leave? You want me to give up? I came here to protect you and your friends! And this how you treat me?" Deion said. Tsukune didn't listen, but stabbed him once more. A small amount of blood came out of mouth.

"Deion!" Moka cried as he started to off to the ground. She was going to lose him again. Deion's vision became black as he felt the pain.

_'This is how it ends…'_ He started to slip away…

"Get up!" a voice shouted at him. Deion's eyes snapped out to see Toshiro standing over him.

"It is not your time; don't let this boy push you around! You are a shinigami, and let him know that you are more powerful than he could ever be…" He then faded away. Deion opened his eyes to see Moka slap Tsukune. She was crying over him.

"Why are you crying Moka, I'm ok." He said. Deion then grabbed both of his zanpaktos and crossed them as if he was going to use bankai.

"I am Deion, the one who took on Aizen and lived. I fought many Arrancars and killed an Espada. I am a shinigami! The last of the Gotei 13!" He said. He then rushed forward and gave Tsukune two large gashes across his chest, making the boy cough out blood.

"Sorry but you were getting on my nerves." Deion said. He then put his blades back and fell back to the ground. He then felt two pairs of hands pick him up.

"What is with you and being dramatic?" Ichigo asked.

"Shut up, and where were you when I was getting my ass handed to me?"

"I was dealing with some hollows nearby. I caught you shouting what we have been through over the years." He said. Deion then turned to Moka.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was out of power. But you know that one thing a warrior keeps is his pride." He said to her.

"Deion, I thought I loss you again." She said softly.

"Don't worry, it going to be hard to kill me." He said. Deion then looked back at Tsukune, the other girls were already around him.

"I think I might have gone a little too far with him this time." He said.

"Tou-san!" he heard Kai shout. The three saw the young half shinigami, half vampire boy with Ruby.

"Tou-san, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes Kai, did you forget that I'm your dad and no one can beat me." Deion boosted to his son.

"Well, I was wondering if I would find you or not." A voice said behind all of them. It was a voice Ichigo and Deion knew very well.

_'It can't be, I watched him die!'_ they both thought. The group turned around to see a man step out of the shadows.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun, and Deion-kun, it has been some time since we have seen each other." He said. Deion and Ichigo sprang to the front of everyone and looked ready to kill.

"How are you alive?" Ichigo demanded. The man tilted his head.

"I thought you two would be happy to see another shinigami." He said.

"Yeah, but not you!" Deion said. Ichigo took Zangetus off his back and Deion drew both of his blades.

"Give us one reason why we shouldn't kill you." Ichigo said. The man gave them a face splitting smile.

"Because you are going to need my help to kill Aizen…"

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: Just who is this Shinigami, and how is alive? All to be answer in the next chapter. If you're wondering why I had Deion lose his powers, read again and look closely on what is said.**

**I don't have much to say this chapter other than Deion reveals to Moka what he was doing for the pass few year next chapter. And a look at Aizen's plan to get Moka's Rosary.**

**Thanks to Urufushinigami for reviewing, you rock girl!**

**Next chapter: Blast from the past! Moka learns the truth**

**Read and review please, I read they so don't flame me, I do have bankai.**

**Deion: "No, I have bankai, you just take my Zanpaktos from me."**

**Me: Shut up!**

**See ya!**


	9. Moka learns the truth

Chapter 9

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto/ Inner Moka"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

"What do you mean by that…Ichimaru!?" Ichigo shouted at the former captain of 3rd division.

"Now now Kurosaki-kun let's not get that temper of you're up. Like I said, you will need my help to beat Captain Aizen." He said.

"Ichigo beat Aizen before; this time around I will be there as well." Deion said. Ichimaru looked down to see the blood dripping from his wounds.

"Here, let me heal that for you." He said extending his arms. Ichigo stepped in front of him, but then Deion said,

"Let him, this really hurts anyways." Ichigo sighed before letting the former captain us the Kaido on him.

"Is this your way of testing me?" Ichimaru asked.

"No, Ichigo is still bad at kido."

"I heard that you bastard." Ichigo said. Moka and Ruby couldn't follow what they were talking about.

"Deion, do you mind filling us in on what is going on?" Moka asked. Ichimaru took a look at the girl.

"Deion-kun, I see you have gotten another girlfriend or two by the looks of them. You made a nice choice." He said not knowing about what had happen not too long ago. Moka looked at him with a shocked expression.

"What are you implying? I'm not some type of girl who would…" then she thought about his words.

"Deion… what does he mean by 'another girlfriend or two'?" Deion began to sweat bullets.

_'Shit, this is not how I planned on this coming out.'_ He thought. Ichimaru looked at her for a second time.

"She is just as pretty or even prettier than Hinamoir-Chan." He said.

"Ichimaru, I suggest you stop talking…Now." Ichigo said forcefully. Ichimaru went back to healing Deion with a smile on his face. Moka Glared at Deion who now looked away from her with a sad face.

"I'll tell you everything later." He said. Moka huffed before she walked off, followed by Ruby and Kai.

"That is going to be an uncomfortable talk." Ichimaru said.

"Well it has nothing to do with you, back to the matter at hand, how are even alive?" Ichigo asked the former captain.

"Oh, that. I didn't even die!" Ichimaru said, making the other two shinigami drop to the ground.

"We saw you get cut down by Aizen! How the fuck are you even standing?" Deion shouted.

"I see you are still the loud mouth you have always been." Gin said. Deion's face grew a large tick mark as he scowled at the man.

"Shut up, now explain!" Deion said.

"Ok, now back before we even defected from the Soul Society, I knew I was going to kill Aizen. But from what he had been saying, I want to make sure I had a second if I missed or messed up. The head captain has a secret place that he hid away old books of forbidden Kido. I went in and found the spell that can make anyone look and feel dead. Only when all other shinigami are gone from the area, the spell is undone." Ichimaru said with a smile on his face. Ichigo and Deion were very quiet for a moment.

"Well that makes sense… I CALL BULLSHIT!" Ichigo shouted.

"I CALL DOUBLE BULLSHIT!" Deion roared after him. Ichimaru put his hand up to calm the two.

"Believe what you want, that is the truth." He said. Deion thought for a moment.

"Ichigo, I think we can trust him, but just keep our eyes on him." He said. Ichigo nodded.

"What about where he is going to live?"

"I'll talk to the head master about that. He looks too old to be a student, maybe he could be a teacher." Deion said.

"Do you really want him teaching these people?" Ichigo asked.

"I could care less about them. Now I need to talk to Moka, you deal with him." Deion said before disappearing in a flash step…

**XpagebreakX**

Moka sat on her bed thinking about what that man had said.

_'He was not looking for me.'_ She though. She had put Kai to sleep, only for the boy to ask her why she was sad. Moka waved it off as she held her tears.

**"He will tell us what he has been up to."** Inner Moka said from the rosary.

"I know he will, but why didn't he tell me about sooner?" Moka asked.

**"Men don't know how to express their feelings."** Inner said. Moka was about to respond when she heard a knock at the door.

"Moka, I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" Deion asked from the other side. It was silent for a moment.

"Come in." she said. Deion opened the door and stood by it.

"I'm sorry." He said. Moka didn't respond. "I know that you are hurt but let me explain."

"Explain! You want to explain why you let me, a 14 year old, have a child without the father! I thought you were dead! Now I learn from some stranger that you didn't even bother to look for me! You found a group of whores-"

"Don't you dare call them that!" Deion roared at her.

"Don't turn this on me!" Moka screamed at him.

"You think that I didn't think about you every day? Every time I looked at our son, I saw your face smiling at me. I love you Deion, but do you feel the same?" She asked.

"You think I forgot about you? Yes, I fell in love with multiple women at the same time; they loved me just as much. But even then, not a day went by that I didn't think about you!" He then moved closer and sat on the bed, putting his arm around her.

"I looked for you whenever I was in the living world, which was not often, but I knew you were safe, your father would never harm you. Moka, I cannot say I loved you more than any of them at that time, but now I can say I love you." He said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I know that the girls would want me to find love again, same with Ichigo. So from now on, I will only love you, you as well Inner-Chan." He said. This made both of them blush.

"Oh Deion!" Moka said as she started to kiss him. The two of them kissed very deeply, Deion rubbed her butt and up her back. Moka ran her finger across his chest. She moaned softly as he grabbed her breast and squeezed them. Deion groaned as she kissed down his chest, taking her time.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, what are you doing?" They both froze when they heard Kai's voice behind them. Deion jumped up and turned to his son.

"Nothing Kai! We were just playing a game!" Deion said hastily. A smile grew on the Boy's face.

"A game, can I play?" Moka facepalmed as Deion nearly fell over.

"Not until you are older!" Deion said.

"How Old?" Kai asked.

"When you finish school."

"But I'm not in school yet!" Kai said. Moka giggled and got up.

"Come on Kai; let's get you back to bed." She said. The boy pouted before going with his mother.

"I want to know everything." She said.

"I'll tell you all of that, but I need to make sure Ichigo and Ichimaru had not killed each other." He said heading for the door. After he had left the room and closed the door behind him, Tsukune, who had listened to the argument, came from around the corner.

_'This is bad, he has her around his finger. I must stop him!'_ he thought before leaving to find the others…

**XpagebreakX**

Deion came to Ichigo's room.

_'No screaming bloody murder, I think they are still alive.'_ He thought. He opened the door to see the two eating dinner.

"Hey Deion." Ichigo said.

"Moka kicked you out?" he asked.

"No, we are good, we fixed things." He said before turning to Ichimaru.

"We are going to see the head master, so hurry up and eat." He said. Ichimaru grinned.

"What are we going to see him about?"

"Getting you a job here, so Ichigo and I can keep a close eye on you. You have our trust, but very little of it." Deion said. Ichimaru just smiled and finished his food. The three shinigami made their way to the office. Deion knock on the door.

"Come in." The dark lord said. They entered the room.

"Deion, Ichigo, what can I do for you this evening?" His eyes then fell on the former captain.

"I think I have not seen you before." He said.

"Head master, this is Gin Ichimaru, Former captain of 3rd division. He has come here to aid us in our fight with Aizen." Deion said.

"I thought you said you two were the only shinigami at captain level?"

"We didn't know he was alive as well. He actually was supposed to be dead long before any of this. We thought he died back in the Winter War, the first war with Aizen. At the time, he was one of our enemies." Ichigo said.

"Can we trust this Ichimaru?"

"You can trust me, but they still don't fully do. I only want to help." Ichimaru said.

"Well as long as he is not a threat to my school, he can stay. I was in need of a new P.E teacher any ways, mind filling the post?"

"Of course! I can do that." Ichimaru replied with a smile.

"Good, we will set you up with a teacher's room now. Ruby, can you get me the log?"

"Right away sir!" she said. On her way, she tripped, but Ichigo caught her before she hit the ground.

"You ok?" he asked. She blushed at his touch.

"I'm fine." She said before getting back up and stumbling away.

"Come on Ichigo, I need you to help me explain things to Moka." Deion said. Ichigo sighed.

"Well, a lot of it has to do with me any ways." He said before the two left for the girl's dorm…

**XpagebreakX**

Deion opened the door to Moka's dorm.

"I'm back, Ichigo is with me." He called. Moka poked her head from her bedroom.

"Hi Ichigo, what are doing here?" she asked. Ichigo gave her a smile before going straight to business.

"I'm here to help Deion explain about what he has been doing for the past few years. I play a large part." He said. Moka nodded and the three of them went into the kitchen to talk.

"It started not long after your father beat me. I had just woken up from the coma I was left in. My childhood friend and Lieutenant, Momo Hinamoir, came and got me. It was that night that she confessed to me and our other friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya." Deion said. Moka took her time to let it sink in before she let him continue.

"After that night, two more girls we knew, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, did the same. Well not the same thing that Momo did. About three years past and a fourth girl was going to become one of us."

"That is when I come in to the picture." Ichigo said. The two shinigami took turns tell about how their adventures together. From Deion having to face off with his friend Renji, Two of them taking on Kenpachi and Byakuya, Finding out that Aizen is a traitor, Finding Senna, and Deion unlocking his second bankai and many more things.

"Wow, you two have been through a lot. Deion, I'm sorry I got mad at you for not looking for me. I was being selfish." Moka said.

"No, I was. I was so caught up in everything that I almost forgot about you." Deion said. Ichigo got up and headed for the door.

"Well, I'm going to bed, don't stay up to late, we have class in the morning." He said.

"Ok, see you later." Deion said as Moka waved at him. When Ichigo closed the door behind him, Moka almost jumped on Deion.

"You are mine." She said.

"Moka! Kai is in the other room!" He reminded her. This was the only time she cursed having a son.

"Your right, but we will continue this…" she then gave him a burning kiss for a long time. She then broke the kiss.

"…Some other time." She then got and walked to the bedroom, swinging her hips in a very sexy way.

"Are you coming to bed?" she called.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a moment." He said. Deion sat in the Kitchen as he thought of all of his lovers and friends.

_'I will always love you, nothing will change that.'_ He thought as he then headed off to bed…

**XpagebreakX**

Aizen stepped out of the Garganta in some place outside of Tokyo. He walked a short distance before he was stopped by a man in a hood.

"Sosuke Aizen, we have been waiting for you." He said. Aizen nodded and followed the man into a building.

"I do apologize for Juhabach for not being here with me, he is on a raid on the seireitei tonight." Aizen said.

"It is fine, you can go over the plans with him when you return." The hooded man said. The two of them then made their way to a room which had ten people in it. They were the officers of the Youkai terrorist group; Fairytale.

"I see you have made it Lord Aizen." One of them greeted. Aizen smiled.

"You said that you needed to speak to me." He said. The man then got up.

"Yes, our group is not ready to attack Youkai academy yet, can we push to attack back?" the man asked. Aizen smiled once more.

"I don't see why we can't; I will push it back for one month. Is that enough time?"

"Yes, thank you lord Aizen." The man said. Aizen then turned to leave.

"By the way, we now have two targets. The vampire and her child are now what we are after." He said.

"What is it you want with a child?" One of the men said. Aizen smirked.

"I need him for a few…experiments…" He then disappeared in a flash step…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: A lot of drama in this chapter, but it was needed. More action next chapter for sure. I'm not sure if I want to have the attack next chapter or later on. Also, what is Aizen planning do with Kai? I hope it is nothing illegal.**

**Lemons: I'm still debating if I should put one in or not. Or just have a semi lemon.**

**Ichimaru: who thought it was someone else? I did plan this after I watch him use his bankai in the anime. It needed more time so I said, "What the hell, I'll put him in for fun."**

**Thanks to Urufushinigami, Deimos316, Ray, Rei Rusuragi, and Lucas Bane for reviewing, You guys rock!**

**Next chapter: Ichigo's date! Moka sets the mood.**

**Read and review please… Just review.**

**Deion: "Demanding much?"**

**Me: Shut up!**

**See ya!**


	10. Moka sets the mood

Chapter 10

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto/ Inner Moka"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Moka woke up in the morning to see Deion had left her a note.

"Gone to human world today, Ichigo is still there. –Deion" It said on it. She groaned as she woke up Kai.

"Sweetheart, it is time to get up." She told him. The small boy opened his eyes and smiled at his mother.

"Good morning Kaa-san! Where is Tou-san?" he asked.

"He went out for the day, but he will be back later." She said. Over the next hour, she got ready for school and made Kai breakfast. She has just put all of her homework together when a knock came at the door.

"Onee-sama, it's me." Kokoa's voice said. Moka opened it to see her younger sister.

"How long were you going to hold from me that Kai-Chan was here?" She said. Moka just shook her head and let her sister in.

"Aunty Kokoa!" Kai shouted as he ran up to her.

"Good to see you short stuff." She said as he hugged her.

"So where is the shinigami?" Kokoa asked as she picked Kai up.

"He is out for the day; I don't know when he will be back." Moka said. Kokoa nodded as Kai started to play with her hair.

"I heard what he did to father, I didn't think that he would push him that far." Kokoa said.

"I never seen Deion so angry in my life, nor did I know he was that strong now."

"He is still no match for a vampire!" Kokoa said with a hint of arrogant in her voice.

"Famous last words." Moka said under her breath. The two walked out the girl's dorm to find Ichigo waiting for them.

"I was wondering when you would show up." He said in a bored tone.

"Good morning to you too." Kokoa said, earning her a slap on the head from Moka.

"Good morning Ichigo, are you going to take Kai for the day?" Moka asked, but she already knew what he was going to say.

"Yeah, I'm going to have a talk with the head master and work out some before lunch. Ruby said she was going to join us then." He said. Moka nodded before giving Ichigo the small child.

"Be a good boy for Ichigo, Ok?"

"Yes Kaa-san." Kai said as he smiled at her. Ichigo walked off and gave the two sisters a wave. Moka got to class a while later. Her friends have all moved away from her since Deion has been living with her. Tsukune would still talk to her, but every once in a while would tell her that Deion is not a good person.

**"Outer-Chan, we need to talk."** Inner Moka said.

'_About what?'_ Moka asked.

**"The reason why you forgave Deion so quickly the other night."** She said.

'_He told me the truth; he would never lie to me.'_ Moka said.

**"You are being naïve, he had a lot of time to come find us, but he didn't. He said he was with multiple other women when before he told us that he was ours."** Inner said.

'_Are you mad at him for that?'_

**"Yes, he played us. He even said that he slept with a girl only two weeks after what happen, he left us pregnant and alone-"**

'_Stop!'_ Outer Moka cried.

**"No, I want to talk with him when he gets back."** Inner said before she faded away. Moka sat in class for the rest of the time, thinking about what her inner self had said…

**XpagebreakX**

"Ichigo-Chan, you are really working today." Said the new fitness teacher, Gin Ichimaru.

"So, would you like some water?" He asked as Ichigo got off the track after doing over 70 laps.

"Yeah, thanks" He said as the former captain gave him a bottle.

"Listen Ichimaru, I'll be back, I going to go on a short hollow patrol, Keep an eye on Kai. God help us if Moka found out if he got hurt." Ichigo said.

"Sure thing, but I doubt any hollows are out today." Ichimaru said. Ichigo strolled into the forest with Zangetus at the ready.

'_Well this is not so bad. I mean, some people are nice.'_ Ichigo thought as he was thinking about the way thing are now.

**"Not to mention that I think that witch girl has the hots for you."** His inner hollow said. Ichigo sighed.

"What do you want?"

**"I can't give my two cents without wanting something? You have no faith in me and I'm hurt Ichigo."** His hollow said with a grin on his pale face.

**"But not the point king, I want you to get laid."**

"Not going to happen." Ichigo said.

**"But all the others are gone and it's been like forever."** He said as Ichigo jumped from tree to tree.

"Shut up pervert! Anyways, Ruby is a nice girl but I'm just not ready to."

**"Or you are just being a pussy."** The hollow said. A large tick mark grew on Ichigo's head.

"Kami you are annoying." He said.

**"How about you ask that Moka chick to help you out."** Ichigo sighed.

"I will if it will make you shut up."

**"I will once we get laid."** The hollow said before it went in a fit of laughter. Ichigo groaned as the hollow faded away…

**Meanwhile…**

"You were in charge of my Tou-san?" Kai asked the Ex-captain of the Gotei 13.

"Yes, I was once a captain above his rank. Back then I was far stronger than him." Ichimaru said.

"No way, my Tou-san is the strongest ever!" Kai said as he thought of his father.

"He was not always the strongest; there was a time when he could not take the full force of my reishi." Ichimaru said as he carried the child over to where his class was at.

"Ok class, this young man's name is Kai, he is the son of The Vampire chick, so be nice unless you want to deal with her." Ichimaru said with his smile. The class all got to their work outs when Ruby came over.

"Good morning Ichimaru-san"

"Moring Ruby-Chan." He said brightly. She then looked over the area.

"Is Ichigo here?"

"He said he will be back, he went on hollow patrol not too long ago." The Shinigami told her.

"Oh, I see." She said. She then picked up Kai.

"I going to take this little guy off your hands, Tell Ichigo that I did." She said before heading back to the main building…

**Back with Ichigo…**

The Hollow jumped in the air and tried to attack from behind.

"Too slow." Ichigo stated as he slashed Zangetus and killed it.

"Man that was way too easy." He said to himself as he turned to walk back to the school.

"I just wish I knew what Aizen is up to." He started to let him mind wander about what he and Deion were going to do about taking him, and the Quincy king down. His thoughts always led back to the ones he lost, they had lost.

"I guess life still goes on." He reasoned.

"But I don't know if this is the best time for things like relationships." He was soon back where he had stared, only to find Ichimaru without Kai.

"Where Is Kai?" Ichigo asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Relax, Ruby took him inside a while ago, you find her, you find the kid." Ichigo groaned as he headed up to the school and to the head master's office. By the time he got there, the bell had rang for lunch.

'_Crap! I need to find her before she gets to Moka!' _he thought as he searched for Ruby. Unknown to him, Ruby was looking him.

'_Where is Ichigo?'_ she thought as she walked, holding Kai's hand.

"Ruby-Onee-Chan, when are we going to see Kaa-san?" The boy asked the witch.

"As soon as we find Ichigo." She told him. As if summoned, Ichigo ran into her, knocking her down. Ichigo reached his hand out and grabbed something soft, he then heard a squeal. He looked up to see that his hand was on Ruby's breast.

"I'm so sorry!" He shouted as he jumped back. Ruby did the same thing with him.

"It's my fault; I didn't pay attention to where I was going."

"No Ichigo, I was the one in the way." She said.

"We found Uncle Ichigo, can we see Kaa-san now?" Kai said. Ichigo helped Ruby up and the three of them headed for Nekonome-Sensei's classroom.

"There is my boy, where you good for Ichigo?" Moka asked. She then took a look over at Ichigo and Ruby, who were blushing as they thought about what just happened.

"Yes Kaa-san! I got to play with Ichimaru-san and Ruby-Onee-Chan!" The boy said.

"Can you tell Mommy why Ichigo and Ruby are like that?"

"Uncle Ichigo push over Ruby-Onee-Chan, and made her shirk. He also touched her milk jugs!" He said brightly before Moka smacked him on his head.

"Where did you pick that up from?" she said in a stern tone.

"Ichimaru-san told that was what they were called!" He said with a few tears in his eyes. Moka gave him a hug.

"Sorry I hit you, but you can't say things look that." She told him. She told a look back at Ichigo and Ruby who were eating in silence.

'_Maybe I can get those two together. After what he has been in, Ruby would be the perfect choice for him.'_ She thought as she set up lunch for herself and Kai…

**XpagebreakX**

Ruby sat up in the office as she filed away some paper work. She then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said. Moka then came in.

"Hey Moka, need anything?" she asked as she look at the young vampire.

"Yes, I would like for you to come over to my dorm for dinner tonight." She said. Ruby smiled at her.

"Of course I will." She said before Moka left the room.

'_Ruby, Check.' _She thought as she went off to find Ichigo. She found him not long after as he was heading back to the boys dorm.

"Ichigo, would you like to come over for dinner?" she asked him. Ichigo gave her a smile.

"Sure, why not." He said.

"I should go see if Deion is back."

"Do you know why he was gone?" Moka asked his as they headed back.

"I do, but he asked me not to tell you." Ichigo said.

**"Keeping secrets, not good."** Inner Moka said.

'_Will you shut up?'_ Moka said to her.

**"No I will not, he is gone before we even wake up and has not even come home? So get it out of the strawberry so we know what he is doing."** Inner Moka said.

"Is something wrong Moka?" Ichigo asked.

"No, it's nothing." Moka said sheepishly as they turned down the hall towards her room.

"So is it just us?" Ichigo asked.

"No, Ruby will be joining us, and Deion if he came back." Moka said. Ichigo grew a blush on his face.

"I didn't know Ruby-san was going to be there."

'_Why am I blushing?' _Ichigo thought in his head.

"Looks like he didn't come back yet." Moka said as she walked into the dark dorm.

"Where is Kai?" Ichigo asked.

"I let Kokoa have him for a while." Was the reply. Ichigo sat at the table as Moka began to cook.

**"You heard her King; the witch is coming as well."** His inner hollow said.

'_Will you stop talking about that? I agree that Ruby-san is a nice person, but I'm just not ready.' _Ichigo said to the inner hollow.

"Hey Moka, would you want me to give you a hand?"

"No Thank you! I got it." She called from the kitchen.

"so what are we having?"

"Do you like pasta?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, what kind?"

"Chicken Alfredo." She said.

"Oh yeah, that is one of Deion's favorites." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, I'm making so I can practice. I want to make sure I get it right every time." She said.

"Moka, I'm going to be honest with you; There might come a day where Deion and I will face Aizen and Juhabach." Ichigo said.

"I know, I also know that you two will win." Moka told him.

"I just tell you now that there is a chance that we won't come back. But I will do everything I can to make sure he makes it back to." Ichigo said as he came into the kitchen.

"And what makes you think that he won't do the same for you?" She asked him.

"I want both of you to come back, you have been through so much already. You also have-" She was cut off by a scream that came from outside. They both shot to the window to see a hollow chasing someone in the dark.

"Go!" Moka said to Ichigo. He nodded and jumped out the window with Zangetus at the ready.

"He, pick on someone who can handle you! _**Getsuga Tensho!"** _He declared as the crest of blue reishi struck and killed hollow. He then felt a sharp pain in his arm. Ichigo turned to see something that he didn't think he would find at Youkai of all places: an Arrancar.

"Hey there shinigami, I see that your kind are still around." He said.

"Look what I found wandering around." The Arrancar then held up the one person he didn't want him to: Ruby.

"Man she is fine; I can't wait to use her." He said. Ichigo started to get very angry.

"You will not lay a hand on her!" He shouted. He then swung Zangetus in front of him.

_**"Bankai! Tensa Zangetus!"**_ He said before reaching his hand up to pull down his mask.

**"You will die where you stand."** Ichigo said in his distorted voice. The Arrancar pulled his Zanpakto out in panic, but Ichigo slammed the flat side of his blade into him and sent him flying into the night.

"What power!" the Arrancar said. He then felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned to see the hollowfied Ichigo with his sword raised.

_**"Fear-!"** _the Arrancar called to release his blade.

**"Too slow!"** Ichigo roared as he slashed he and threw him back towards the ground.

_**"Getsuga Tensho!"** _he roared, sending the deadly wave of red and black reishi, killing the Arrancar. Ichigo then took off his mask and walked over to Ruby.

"Are you ok?" He asked her as he helped her up.

"I'm fine." She replied. Ichigo then latched on to her, holding her close.

"I will not let harm come to you as long as I live." He told her. Ruby blushed as he held her.

"Ichigo, I-"

"Great job Ichigo!" Moka called from her dorm. The two looked up to see her waving at them.

"Hey dinner is ready!" She called. The two walked up to dorm room and went inside. The one thing they saw was that the table was set for two.

"I will eat in my bedroom, you two can eat here. I hope you like it." Moka said as she closed the door to her room, leaving the witch and shinigami on their own…

**XpagebreakX**

Moka heard the door open, she look at the time; 3:00 in the morning. Kai was still fast asleep. She heard the room door open as heavy footsteps walk in. she heard a sigh and a painful groan. She heard the sound of two swords hitting the ground. Then she felt the bed move as Deion climb in it and was soon asleep. Moka turned to see if he was ok, but what she saw scared her. He was heavily injured, small cuts all over his body, he had made bandages out of cloths he had found by the looks of it. He had a stab wound on his chest, it was still bleeding.

'_What on earth happened to you?'_ She thought as she rested her head against his head to comfort him.

'_You happy now Inner-Chan?'_ she said. The whole time, Inner Moka didn't say a word…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: Wow… What the hell did I just do?**

**Movie: Is going through last minute editing.**

**Deion's trip: I will tell you about it some other time.**

**Thanks to Lucas Bane, Urufushinigami, Unknown Ray, and kuroishuuha for reviewing!**

**Next Chapter: A plan set in motion? Attack on Youkai part one**

**Read and Review please…**

**Moka: What happen to Deion?**

**Me: …**

**See ya.**


	11. Attack on Youkai part one

Chapter 11

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto/ Inner Moka"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Tsukune paced his room as he was deep in thought.

_'He is the problem, he is the problem. Everything would be fine if he didn't show up!'_ He shouted repeatedly in his head.

_'I would still be close to Moka, but he had to come around!'_

"Then why don't we get rid of him?" a female voice asked in his head.

"Who is there?" Tsukune said as he looked around.

"I am here." The voice said once more. Tsukune turned again to see a girl with silver hair looking at the floor.

"Moka-san?" he asked.

"No." The girl said. She lifted her head and revealed to be a female version of Tsukune.

"I am the source of you ghoul power. I keep a female form due to it being a female vampire that made you into one." She said coolly. Tsukune stared at her,

"What are we going to do?" The girl laughed.

"I thought that part would be clear, kill the shinigami." She said.

"We will take back what is ours and see to it that we will not lose her again."

"What do I need to do?" Tsukune asked. The girl smiled before walking up to him and kissing him long and deep. When she broke the kiss, she smirked and said,

"You will train to use my power…"

**XpagebreakX**

Ichimaru stepped out of the room looking at the group.

"He is going to be fine, this is nothing to him. Just give him some time to rest." He said. Moka breathed a sigh of relief, Ichigo smiled knowing his friend was ok, and Kai and Ruby cheered at him being ok.

"Well, I think it's time to find out what happened to him." Ichigo said as he walked into the room. The others followed, only to see the orange haired shinigami knock Deion on the head, waking him up.

"The hell was that for?!" Deion shouted at him.

"For coming back the way you did!" Ichigo shouted back at him. The girls sweat dropped at the boys.

"Ok, now tell us what happened?" Ichigo said. Deion gave a heavy sigh before sitting up

. "I was over run…"

_Flashback…_

_Dodging a cero, Deion ducked under a car. It was the sliced in half when he moved from it._

_"You are going to die here shinigami!" the Arrancar said as he and the group he came with, a mix of Arrancars and Quinces, attacked him. Deion crossed blades with the Arrancar, only for one of the Quincy to hit him with an arrow._

_"You are starting to lose you speed, earlier you would have avoided that." The Arrancar said with a smirk._

_"Shut up!" Deion growled as he pushed it back and fired a Getsuga at them. Deion then flash stepped as far as he can. He was bleeding badly._

'I got to get out of here.'_ He though before he was hit with a Bala._

_"Damnit!" He shouted before pointing his finger at his opponents._

_**"Hado#4: Byakurai!"** Deion called as the pale lightning raced towards his foe. The kido hit it's mark but it did next to nothing to them._

_"Is that all you have?" One of the Quincy said. Deion responded with flash stepping out of the smoke the kido made and cutting the bastard in half._

_"No, I still have more." he said coldly as he then turned towards the others._

_"You guys have kept me running for a few hours now, not bad. Now it is my turn." Deion said before calling out his shikai and charging into battle…_

_Flashback end…_

"…I then killed them all; some were harder to kill then others. 12 in total. But what I want to tell you is what the last one said before he died. He said, 'Next time, we will come to you.'" Ichigo gained a serious look on his face.

"You mean that they found this place?" he asked.

"That is what I'm thinking. If that is the case, then we are in for a fight." Deion said as he got out of bed.

"We need to tell the head master."

"No need, I heard it all." The dark lord said as he and Gin came from the doorway.

"Ichimaru-san came and got after he was done healing you. So, my school is being threaten by our enemies? Then my students are-"

"No." Deion said as he cut the dark lord off.

"If you put any of your students in the fight, they will just get in the way." He said before looking out the window.

"They lack the training and battle knowledge that the three of us have. This also goes to you Moka." He said snapping his head to her.

"Me? But, Inner-Chan wants to fight, I want to fight!" she said. Ichigo then came over to her.

"It's not that we don't think you are strong enough, it is that you two both don't have what it takes to kill, living in a safe place for so long." He said. The dark lord put his hand on his chin as he thought about the situation.

"How long do you think we have until they attack?" He asked.

"I found and killed a new Arrancar the last night, so they must be scouting out the area or he was not here on orders." Ichigo said.

"I would say we have a few weeks at least." Deion said. The head master grinned,

"Very well, they all classes are out for training. You three will train them." He said before leaving the room. The three shinigami looked at each other.

"Well looks like we are going to turn these Youkai into warriors." Ichimaru said as he left the room to start preparing his training.

"If that is the case, then I need to brush up on my teaching skills." Ichigo said as he and Ruby left the room. The family of three were the only ones left in the room.

"Kai, can you go into the other room for me?" Moka asked.

"Ok, Kaa-san!" the boy said cheerfully as he did what he told. Moka the turn back to Deion.

"Inner wants to talk with you." She said. Deion nodded and reached up to pull off the rosary. When he did, a pink light filled the room and Inner Moka stood in front of him with an emotionless expression on her face.

"Hey-"

**"Save it!"** She snapped at him. She then turned her back to him.

**"Why?!"** She said. Deion gave her a confused look.

"Why what?" He asked. She then jumped on him with her hands on his neck.

**"WHY DIDN'T YOU FIND US UNTIL NOW?!"** she screamed at him. The air was slowly leaving Deion as her grip grew tighter.

**"I WAS PREGNANT AT A YOUNG AGE YOU HAVE THE BALL TO NOT EVEN CARE!"** she shouted.

_'Inner-Chan please stop!'_ Outer Moka begged from the rosary. The pleads fell on deaf ears.

**"I TRUSTED YOU! YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD BE THERE FOR US! YOU SAID YOU WILL PROTECT US!"** she roared at him as his eyes were blacking out.

_'You're killing him!'_ Outer Moka exclaimed.

"I… couldn't…-"

**"YOU COULDN'T WHAT? TAKE TWO SECONDS TO GET OUT OF ONE OF THOSE SLUTS YOU HAD OR GET THE BALLS TO FACE US?"** the sliver haired vampire said with fury.

_'Inner-Chan!'_ Outer Moka called once more. This time she let him go, letting take a deep breath.

"Moka…" he said as he was lost for words.

"I didn't mean to cause you this much pain." He said as she turned her back towards him once more.

"I never knew you felt this way about all of this. I'm sorry."

**"Saying sorry is not going to cut it. You may have Outer's trust, but you don't have mine."** She said before putting back on the rosary and falling to the ground as her pink haired self…

**XpagebreakX**

One month later…

The students and teachers at Youkai Academy trained hard to combat the looming threat of Aizen and Juhabach's forces. Ichimaru got them in shape to fight and even taught them how to use a sword.

"It's not that hard, just swing it." He told a group as they trained. Ichigo and Deion taught battle tactics and advanced fighting. They also gave out info on the enemy they would be facing to the teachers to teach the students.

"Where the hell is Aono? He is late." Deion said. Kurumu shrugged her shoulders as she wondered the same thing.

"I have not seen him all day. Do you want me to look for him?" she asked.

"No, get back to training. I'll get him." Deion told her. She glared at him but did as she was told to do. Deion walked around for hours looking for the ghoul powered human.

_'Man, where the hell could he be?'_ Deion thought. Giving up on the search, Deion turned back to the school and headed out of the forest. Unknown to him, Tsukune was nearby.

"That was close." He said to himself. The manifestation of his ghoul powers reappeared with a sinister smile on her face.

"You have come a long way in training Tsukune." She said.

"Soon, we will have our chance to take what should be ours." Tsukune smiled as he sat down by a tree.

"I'll save you from him Moka-Chan…" he said softly.

Meanwhile…

Deion walked up to Inner Moka.

"Can we talk?" he asked her.

**"I see no reason not to, you have one minute."** She said.

"Look, I said I was sorry about what I did in my life without you. But I don't regret what I did, but at the same time, I regret that I didn't find after so long." He said.

**"It is not that I don't accept what you said, it is the fact that you could do this again. When you say you love a vampire, then you belong to them."** Moka said.

**"Outer might not mind what you did, but I do. Your time is up, I'll see you later."** She then walked off towards the training area. Deion stood there as he started to think.

_'What can I do to make her see that I'm sorry?'_

"Tou-san?" Deion turned to see Kai standing there.

"Hey Kai, what's wrong? I thought you were taking a nap?" Deion asked as he picked up the small child.

"I had a bad dream." He said. Deion sighed as he started to rock his son back and forth.

"Tell Tou-san what happened in this dream of yours." Deion said softly as he walked back to the girls dorm building.

"You and Kaa-san got hurt trying to save me from the butterfly man." The boy said. Deion stopped in his tracks.

"Butterfly man?"

_'This can't be good.'_ Deion said and thought.

"He was big and scary and told me I was the key." Kai said. Deion didn't want to ask his son how he is dreaming about Aizen, but had another idea.

"This butterfly man, was he alone?" Deion asked.

"No Tou-san, he had a king with him, the king of the blue arrow girls." He said. Deion didn't like what he was hearing. He flash stepped back to Moka's dorm and rushed to find Ichigo and Ichimaru…

**XpagebreakX**

King Juhabach and Sosuke Aizen stood in front of an army made of Quincy, Arrancars, and Youkai.

"In a few hours, we will invade the realm of Youkai academy, some of you Youkai might have second thoughts about attacking the place, but my friends you must remember, we are after the girl's rosary. Kill any that stand in your way of this goal." Aizen said using Bakudō#77. Juhabach looked at his partner as they walked to the planning room.

"Aizen, I must ask, the two shinigami might be a problem for our forces, do you have a plan to take them out?" he asked. Aizen smirked as he took a seat.

"If our forces start to get overwhelmed by them, then we shall step on to the battlefield and finish what should have been done long ago." Aizen said as he sipped his tea. Just them, Mei and Naomi walked into the room.

"My king, we wish to be the ones to kill the shinigami." Naomi said.

"I want to repay him for the hand."

"Your wish shall be granted. I'm sending you two in to deal with him and the other shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki." Juhabach said with a grin no his face. The girl both bowed before leaving the room, ready for combat…

**XpagebreakX**

"Deion, we can't base our plans off of your son's dreams." Ichigo said after Deion had told him and Ichimaru about what he just heard.

"But this can't be good if he knows about Aizen. I never told Kai about that form he had so I not taking any chances with this." Deion said.

"Maybe you son overheard you talking about him?" Ichimaru said.

"The only time I mentioned Aizen was to Moka when Ichigo and I told her about our past."

"Then how could he know?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know." Deion said as he looked up in wonder.

_'How?'_ he asked himself.

"Well, we might as well plan for if Aizen and Juhabach show up. Ichigo, you deal with Aizen, Deion and I will fight this Juhabach person." Ichimaru said as the three of them get up to inform the head master of the battle plans.

"I hope I was wrong, I don't want to meet them on the battlefield today." Ichigo said. Deion remained quiet for the walk, deep in thought over one thing;

_'What the hell is going on?'_…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: This is the beginning of a big 4 parter of the battle of Youkai. Just how did Kai know about Aizen? Will his dream come true?**

**Resent Bleach chapters: If you keep up with the Bleach manga, then you should know what I'm talking about and I ask that you don't spoil it for people. This story is AU after Chapter 480, so anything after that did not happen. In Life without a surname, It will be part of the story when I get there.**

**Thanks to Urufushinigami, Uub, and Lucas Bane for reviewing! You guys rock!**

**Next chapter: The chaos begins! Attack on Youkai part two.**

**Read and review please!**

**Deion: You are just awful person!**

**Me: Hey, the story is taking that road, I'm just typing it.**

**See ya!**


	12. Attack on Youkai part two

Chapter 12

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto/ Inner Moka"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Deion, Ichigo, Ichimaru, and the head master all met in his office to plan out how to defend Youkai.

"Ok, now I will be in group one in the front by the tunnel. We will be the first line of defense. I pick Tsukune Aono as my second." Deion said. The others looked at him funny.

"I thought you would want Moka as you second." Ichigo said.

"I want to keep her far from the front lines." Deion said.

"Alright, then group two is mine and I pick Moka Akashiya as my second." Ichigo said. Deion nodded.

_'At least she is safe with him.'_ He thought.

"My turn, I'll be taking the Third group, Kokoa Shuzen is my second." Ichimaru said.

"Interesting choice Ichimaru-san, that means the fourth group is mine and Ruby Toujo is my second. We will protect the barrier." The dark lord said. The man then all planned out any and all possible outcomes.

"Ichimaru, whenever you are not fight, check on Kai." Deion said,

"I don't want anything to happen to him."

"You are trusting me with the safety of your son?" Ichimaru asked.

"You are the closes to the dorms, I have to trust you." Deion said as he got up from his chair.

"You guys go and find you're second in commands. I'm going to find mine." He said before leaving the room…

**XpagebreakX**

Tsukune laid awake in bed, looking up at the ceiling.

_'Just how can I get him?'_ he thought. He has been planning for a month now on ways to kill the shinigami who has took the one he loved from him.

"What is wrong Tsukune? Why do you look so lost?" His Ghoul side asked as she appeared and sat now the bed next to him.

"I just don't know how to do it. I have never killed anyone, let alone out of revenge." He said. She leaned over him and kissed his cheek.

"Everything will go as planned. You just need to wait for the perfect chance." She said. Then a knock came at the door.

"Aono, open up. I need to talk to you." Deion's voice said from the door. The ghoul's grin grew as she disappeared. Tsukune got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"What the hell could you want to talk to me about?" He said.

"No need to be rude. But I want to know, have you been training?" Deion asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Tsukune began to panic.

'Does he know?' he asked himself.

"Yes, so what if I had?"

"That is good. I think you know about the battle that is about to start at any time now?" Deion asked.

"Yeah, you and your friends have turned this place into a fucking military base, what does that have to do with me?" Tsukune asked with venom laced in every word.

"I need you to be my second in command of the 1st battle group." Deion said with a straight face. Tsukune's eyes widen as he said those words.

"You want me to be you lackey?"

"No! I need your strength at the front lines. I know we hate each other, but for this one time, let us fight together." Deion said. Tsukune thought for a moment.

_'This can be what we have been waiting for.'_ He thought.

"Alright, but just this once. When do we meet the troop?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, now get some rest." Deion said before leaving the room…

**XpagebreakX**

Walking back to Moka's dorm, Deion could do nothing but the weight of the battle in the coming days.

_'This is just insane, I came here for a job after the war at Karakura, but now I have to do it all again. What this time I lose my family, Moka, Kai.'_ He thought.

**"We shall not let the past repeat itself."** Hanko resounded.

**"We will not fail this time."**

_'Why is that?'_ Deion asked.

**"This time, we are prepared."** Hanko said. Deion felt the words of his Zanpakto; he was ready for the battle.

_'It will not be like last time!'_ he said in his head as he reached the dorm room.

"I'm back." He said as he walked into the dorm. Moka poked her head from kitchen.

"How was the meeting?" she asked him.

"It was fine, did Ichigo come by?"

"No, Why?" she asked as she set a plate of food on the table and Deion took a seat.

"He wants Inner Moka as his second in command."

"Oh, but then who is going to look after Kai?"

"Ichimaru is. He is the closes to here so I asked him to do so." He said. There was a long period of silence between them.

"She still has trust issues with you." Moka said.

"I know, I have told her I'm sorry." Deion said as he finished his food. Moka went behind him and ran her hands through his black curly hair.

"My inner self and I may be of one heart, which still loves you, but we have two different minds. She might not trust or have forgiven you, but I have." She said. He turned his head away.

"I know, but the thing is I don't regret what I did, but I have always thought about you. At any day now, it could all end." He said as he headed for the bedroom.

"I barely survived my last fight with the Quincy and Arrancars, I don't want to die with her not trusting me." Moka took his hand and put it on her cheek.

"You will not die with her hating you, she is just going through a rough time about everything that has happened." She then kissed his cheek.

"Get some rest, you meet your troops in the morning." She said leaving the room. Deion stared up at the ceiling in deep thought.

_'What I'm I going to do?...'_

**XpagebreakX**

In the early hours of the morning, a large group of Youkai academy gathered at the bus tunnel. Deion stood in front of all of them.

"About time you get here Aono." He said when Tsukune walked up.

"Shut up, now what do we do?"

"We wait for them." Deion said as he looked towards the nearby sea…

Meanwhile…

Ichigo and Inner Moka sat in a tent in the forest.

"You seem stressed." Ichigo said. Moka scoffed.

**"You would be too if you knew that your son could get hurt in all of this."** She said with a flip of her sliver hair.

"I'm sure he will be fine." Ichigo said sheepishly. Moka glared at him before getting up.

**"I going to check on the troops and see if Deion made contact with the enemy."** She said before walking out of the tent…

With Ichimaru and Kokoa…

"Why did I get stuck with you of all people?" Kokoa asked.

"You are the aunt of Deion-kun and Moka-Chan's son, I need someone he knows to go and check on him." Ichimaru said. A large tick mark grew on her head.

"You only picked me to be your second so I can babysit?" she said with her voice filled with anger.

"Yes and no. I also wanted an S-class Youkai. Deion-kun has Tsukune-san, Ichigo-kun has Moka-Chan, and the witch girl has the head master. So I picked you." Ichimaru said.

"Then why didn't you pick that damn perverted wolf!?" She shouted at him.

"Because, he wanted to fight on the front lines." He said with a smile. Kokoa began to twitch as she tried her hardest no to hit Ichimaru…

With the head master and Ruby…

Ruby look out the window, wondering when the fighting will begin.

_'Be safe.'_ She said in her head.

"Ruby, I'm starting my rounds with my group. Take charge." The head master said. She put on a brave face and turned to face him.

"Yes sir." She said…

With Mei and Naomi…

"There it is." Mei said as she saw the tunnel that led to Youkai. She was about to run thought before her partner grabbed her.

"You must be getting stupider by the day. I have sent a scout in long ago to see what is going on. Ah, here he comes." She said. A Quincy came out of the tunnel.

"Ma'am, there are three battle ready groups outside the main campus. The closes is just on the other side of the tunnel, led by that shinigami." He reported. Naomi smirked.

"See the wonders of stealth?" she asked Mei, who growled.

"We send in our troops in wave, like we did in Karakura." She said. Naomi nodded and turned towards the Hollows and Quincy.

"On this day, we will get the Rosary, and see the end of the last powerful shinigami. Hollows and Quincy, once enemies, now allies to defeat the shinigami. For any Youkai in this attack force, show no mercy to any of your kind who stand with them." She then turned back to the tunnel.

"First wave, Attack!" Naomi commanded. A mighty roar came from a large crowd of hundreds of hollow, Quincy, and Arrancars as they stormed the school with blood lust in their minds. This was a warning to the people, the good and the evil, This is war…

**XpagebreakX**

It was three o'clock in the afternoon. Tsukune made another round of station checks as the day went on.

_'When can I have my chance?'_ He thought as he left a team of heavy hitters. He then saw Gin coming towards him at high speeds.

"Tsukune! Have you seen Deion?" The werewolf asked with a panicked expression on his face.

"He's up at the forward HQ, why do you need him?"

"We picked up a large attack force coming down the tunnel. ETA 5 minutes." He said. Tsukune's eyes widen.

"Then what the hell are you still doing here!? Go tell the bastard!" He shouted at him. Gin did as he said and ran off. Tsukune took a look at the people who stopped to hear what was going on.

"You heard him, Battle stations!" He shouted. Gin raced off the HQ as fast as he could.

_'Damn, why couldn't they wait for nightfall?'_ he thought. He made to HQ very quickly and bursted into the tent.

"Deion, we have incoming!" He said. Deion, who was going over a map, looked up.

"How long?" he asked.

"Now, ETA 2 minutes. I'll get on the line to contact the other groups." Gin said. As he did that, Deion unsheathed his zanpaktos and walked out the tent.

_'This is it.'_ He told his blades.

**"We can do this. We will not fail you master!"** Judo said.

**"Boy, Make us proud to be your Zanpaktos."** Hanko said.

_'I thought I did that when I learned bankai?'_ Deion said with a smirk. Hanko sighed,

**"You have not changed."** He said. Deion just nodded and Flash stepped to Tsukune.

"Don't die on me today Aono." He told the vampire ghoul.

"Don't worry about me, just don't get in my way." He said. The seconds ticked as they watched the tunnel. Many students stood with Him, but they were still short. Then, the sound of thundering footsteps filled the air.

"Here we go!" Deion shouted to the others, who cheered and got into a stance.

_**"Turn to stone, Hanko-tekina mono!"**_ He commanded. The katana then turned into it's large claymore form. Tsukune then powered up, making Deion take note on how strong he is now.

_'What the hell have you been doing?'_ he thought. But he didn't have time to think about that. The Tunnel lite up as reishi arrows and Ceros flew out.

**_"Defend, Judo-tekina mono!"_** He yelled. Soon, a huge explosion filled the air, but it was stopped.

"Charge!" Deion shouted as he, Tsukune, and many of the students headed into battle…

With Ichigo and Moka…

Ichigo read the message that Gin sent him and had a grim look on his face.

**"What is it?"** Moka asked him. He turned towards her and sighed.

"Deion is going into battle. The enemy is here." He said. Moka's face hardened, but she could her outer self gasp.

_'Deion…'_ Outer Moka said.

"He can take care of himself. I'm more worried about Kai." Inner Moka said. As she went off to oversee some last minute things, Both Mokas had one thing on their mind.

_'Come back to us safe Deion…'_

Back to the battle…

The two sides meet at the sign for the bus stop. Deion made the first kills when he fired a massive Getsuga Tensho at the attack force. He was then locked into one on one combat with an Arrancar.

"You are strong shinigami!" He said.

"Well you are not!" Deion said as he then cut the Arrancar in half. Tsukune punched the ground, making a shockwave knock a few of the Quincy off their feet.

_**"Ghoul's blood bath."**_ He said before all of them burst into bits. He then turned to a gang of evil Youkai.

_**"Blood blades: First kill."** _He said as the blood of victims formed large circular blades and launched them, killing a few and injuring more of the enemy.

_**"Soul crush."** _Deion said as he used Judo's shikai to contract and squeeze the life out of some Quincy.

_**"Judo-Tekina-mono: Heiwa no yoroi!"** _He said. The rest of the Academy Youkai were in their monster form, fighting with clubs, knives, and even rocks. Tsukune heard a noise behind him, he turned to fight but only see Deion kill an Arrancar.

"Watch your back, because that is the only time I'm going to save you." He said before going back to fighting.

"Whatever, just stay out of my way." Tsukune said. The scene on the battle field looked like a war zone as the dead started to pile up. Deion was locked in combat with a Quincy when he saw the second wave charging out of the tunnel.

_'Damn it, I wish the old man let me seal that tunnel.'_ He thought. Unknown to him, an ogre was coming up behind him.

**_"Bloody temptation."_ **He heard, he quickly killed his opponent and saw the ogre cut into many pieces.

"You should watch your back, someone could had killed you right then." Tsukune said. Deion grinned as he set out to the very front to start killing the next wave.

"So far, no one strong. But it's game over if they gang up on me." Deion thought out loud as he crossed blades with and Arrancar. He then parried the blade and smacked it with the flat side of his Zanpakto.

"Damn you!" It said as a cero charged in it's hand. Deion lazily swung his sword and cut the attack.

"You have no idea who you are fucking with, do you?" He asked the Arrancar. It shook it's head, Deion just sighed before his blade started to glow.

_**"Getsuga Tensho!"**_ he roared, erasing the life of his enemy. "One down…" He then looked over the sea of foes wanting to kill him.

"… and a shit ton to go." He deadpanned. 'I need more fighters! Maybe Ichigo can spare some.' He thought.

"Werewolf!" He shouted to Gin, who has just killed another Youkai.

"What do you want?"

"Get Ichigo to send some of his troops this way, we might be able to push them back." Deion commanded.

"On it!" Gin said as he took off back to HQ…

A few minutes later with Ichigo and Moka…

"I told him to take more than 80 people with him!" Ichigo said when he read the message from Gin.

"Moka, How many do we have?"

**"About 200, we are the largest group."** Moka said matter-of-factly. Ichigo ignored her on that.

"I'll take half and going to aid him." He told her as he headed out the tent.

**"I'm going with you!"** She shouted as she ran after him.

"No, I need you to take command here." Ichigo said.

**"Fine, but you owe me."** She said with a huff. Ichigo grabbed 100 guys and headed off the front lines. On the way there, Ichigo had some inspiring words for his troops.

"This is the moment of truth, the moment to lie, the moment to live, the moment to die…" he trailed off as they reached the battlefield. The roar of combat raged around them, but two voices rang out as they cried.

"… The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, TO FIGHT!" The two groups let out a loud war cry. Youkai and it's shinigami allies have declared war…

**XpagebreakX**

**An: It's time for war! Chapter 12 and I now see how this will pan out. I can't wait to show you what I have in store for this 4 parter.**

**New story: If you have not seen it yet, I have a new story called Familiar without a surname. If you like this story or my work, it is worth a look.**

**New moves!**

**Ghoul's blood bath: One of Tsukune's new moves. He is able to move at speed that werewolves or a shinigami can. Then, he cuts his foes down with sharp, retractable claws.**

**Blood blades: First kill: This is one of his three blood blades skill, in which he uses the blood of his fallen foes to kill more. In this act, he make circular blades and sends them out in sets of two.**

**Bloody temptation: It is a move similar to Byakuya's Senbonzakura. It uses drops of blood and shoots them at high speeds, able to kill almost anything.**

**Next chapter: All-out war! Battle at Youkai part 3**

**Deion: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Oh yeah, points to anyone who can guess the song I used in this chapter**

**Read and Review please.**

**Deion: I'm still not liking how this is going to turn out…**

**See ya!**


	13. Attack on Youkai part three

Chapter 13

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto/ Inner Moka"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Ducking to the left to dodge a cero, Ichigo watch as the fighting raged on.

"Deion, How you holding up?" He asked as he cut down a large hollow.

"Peachy, How about you?" Deion answered as an B-class Youkai tried to get him, but was killed with an unnamed Getsuga.

"I have seen worst, but this is getting way too easy for us."

"Then how about you take us on you filthy Shinigami!" A girl's voice said. Then, a huge volley of reishi arrows rained down upon then, killing a few of the other students. Deion and Ichigo turned to see some familiar faces.

"It's you two!" Deion shouted.

"Long time no see, and that one must be Ichigo Kurosaki." Naomi said as she walked towards them.

"Mei, I want the one who cut of my arm, can you handle the other?" She asked her red headed friend.

"I sure can, strawberry is my favorite flavor." She replied to the blue haired Quincy.

"Damn it my name doesn't me strawberry!" Ichigo roared making Deion sweat drop.

"Please tell me that is your only problem." He said.

"Deion, What do you know about these two?" Ichigo asked.

"Not much, but they attacked Moka while I was fighting her father." Was the reply.

"Alright then, let's see what you got girl!" Ichigo shouted as he launched himself at the Quincy girl…

**XpagebreakX**

Moka walked up and down the post.

_'Relax, it's only been an hour.'_ She thought to herself.

**"Maybe I should send a message to Kokoa to check on Kai."** She said to herself. She sat down at the commutations array and was about to send off when Kurumu burst into the tent.

"Moka I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this earlier!" she exclaimed.

**"What the hell are you babbling about now Succubus?"** Moka said in an annoyed tone. But, she took a look at the blue haired bimbo and saw tears in her eyes.

"Tsukune is going to try and kill him in the battle!" Kurumu shouted.

"What did you say!?" Moka nearly lost it.

_'I can't lose him again!'_ Both her Outer self and Inner Moka said at same time in their head.

**"When did he tell you this?"** Moka asked in a cold tone. The women sat down and talked about the person Moka was once fond of, now he has let jealousy take him over in a plot to kill one of the last powerful shinigami…

**XpagebreakX**

Deion blocked a volley of arrows from the blue haired Quincy as she attack.

"What's wrong, can't hit a girl?" she taunted.

"Funny, didn't I take your hand off last time?" Deion asked with a smirk.

"Like I said, you will pay for that. But for now, I want to fight you now even ground." She said before taking Seele Schneider out and slamming it onto Deion's Zanpakto.

"You think that you can beat me with that? You must be crazy. **_Getsuga Tensho!_**" Deion unleashed to power crest of green reishi, sending Naomi flying across the battlefield. Meanwhile, Ichigo and Mei were locked in sword combat as Zangetus also clashed with a Seele Schneider.

"You are tougher than I thought." Ichigo stated as he blocked a slash meant for chest.

"You're not half bad as well." Mei said as she ducked from an swing from Ichigo meant for head.

"Too bad we can drag this out forever, so I'm going to end this very quickly so I can do my mission."

"Oh, you think you can beat me so quickly, how the hell are you planning to do that?" Ichigo asked.

"Simple, with this." Mei then pulled out a small cross; it was the color of cherry blossoms.

"What are going to do with that? Hit me with more arrows?" Ichigo taunted.

"Oh, you'll see." Mei said with a smirk. She then place the cross on her Seele Schneider, then she pointed the blade downward. Ichigo look at the girl as if she was crazy.

_'Dropping your sword, what on earth could she be…'_ that was when it dawned on him what she was doing.

"There is no fucking way you could be doing this!" Ichigo shouted, but it was too late. Back with Deion, He was not giving Naomi time to do anything as he fired many Getsuga Tenshos at her.

"Will you stop that and fight like a man?" she yelled at him

"Nope, but if I remember correctly, I told you I didn't want to see your face around, so just be a good Quincy and die already!" Deion shouted as he flung of another nameless Getsuga.

"Fine, and I thought I'll have to save this for later." Naomi said. She then pulled out an ice blue cross from her pocket.

"What, you need another bow?" Deion said when he saw it.

"Watch and see if this looks familiar to you." She said with a smile. She did the same thing her partner did and the air around them became as cold as ice…

**XpagebreakX**

Moka was in complete shock.

_'Tsukune, why would you do such a thing?'_ she thought.

**"Kurumu, we are going to take the rest and go into battle. Maybe we can stop Tsukune before it is too late."** Moka said. Kurumu nodded as she went outside to rally the other.

"Even if I don't like Deion, he has been doing his job." She said. Moka looked at the bracelet Deion gave her long ago.

_'You have been too hard on him.'_ Outer Moka said.

**"What do you know? You forgave him so quickly that I had to do a double take."** Inner Moka said.

_'Stop trying to fight it! You know as well as I do that you are just mad at him for the other women.'_ Outer Moka said.

**"And how are you not? He cheated on us, he-"**

_'Didn't know we were pregnant. He told us that the day will come where he will have to leave. I do ask why you don't blame father for any of this.'_ Outer Moka said. Inner Moka let the words sink in.

_'Deion moved on with his life, but didn't expect to find us again.'_ Outer said before she went silent…

**XpagebreakX**

_**"Bankai!"**_ Both girls shouted at the same time. Ichigo and Deion watched in horror as the two familiar weapons took shape.

_**"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"** _Mei declared as the rows of tall swords dissolved into the thousands of tiny blades that look like cherry blossoms. Naomi gained wings of ice, claws and a tail.

_**"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"**_ The Quincy girl said.

"Ichigo… they are…using bankai." Deion said, a small tear flowed down his face.

"I know, we just have to… overcome them." Ichigo told him. Deion took a look at his opponent, but all he could see is his best friend.

"Ichigo, I can't do it! I can't fight his bankai!" Deion shouted as he fell to his knees. Naomi chuckled at his reaction.

"Lord Aizen said that this bankai would get to you. Now it will be as if you die by the hands of Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya!" she said. Ichigo flash stepped over to Deion and punched him in the face.

"What is wrong with you? This is war, we can't let this get us down! Besides, Toshiro would want us to kill this bitch for taking his bankai. She might have his power, but none of his skill." Ichigo roared at him.

"Aizen is just messing with us, he has no right to. So let's show these bitches how to truly use bankai." He said. Deion looked up at his friend and smiled.

"Ok, let's do it." He said with his face now filled with detrition.

_**"Bankai!"** _Both boys declared as the power overwhelmed the fighter nearby…

Meanwhile with Moka and the rest of the second group…

Moka stopped in her charge with the others as she felt the power of Deion's and Ichigo's Bankais.

_'Who are they about to fight?'_ she question. Then she thought about Tsukune.

_'He must have pissed him off by now.'_ She reasoned before continuing on…

Back to Deion and Ichigo…

_**"Tensa Zangetus!"** _Ichigo stated as the smoke cleared from around him.

_**"Judo-tekina mono sodaina shīrudo!"** _Deion said as the dust settled.

"Ichigo, Let's finally put our friends and comrades to rest." He said as he launched himself at Naomi, crossing blades with a stolen version of Hyorinmaru. She flew into the air, but Deion flash stepped up to meet her.

"You're mine! _**Difendā no hageshī sutoraiki!**_" He fired the cero like beam at the Quincy girl, causing her to use the ice wings to block.

_'He's stronger than I expected!'_ Naomi thought as she hit the ground. Ichigo moved at very high speeds around his opponent as she looked bored.

"I heard that your only move is the Getsuga Tensho, so I have to do is keep you from-"

"Who told you that shit lie?" Ichigo said, cutting her off.

"I been cut off for months from your eyes and you think I still only have on move? Well then, I just have to show you a new one." He said. He then started to move faster, but in a circle. Black and red reishi followed his path, then the sound of thunder filled Mei's ears.

_**"Getsuga Hurricane."** _Ichigo's voice boomed from the darkness. The reishi then began to expand into a raging storm. The attack then collapsed in on itself, making it exploded in a fiery blast.

"Ugg!" Mei flew after the attack hit it's mark.

"You bastard, I'm going to kill you for that one!" She shouted before waving her hand to move the massive amounts of cherry blossom blades

_**"Gōkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"** _she roared as the mass of blades formed a sphere around Ichigo.

"You think you can stop me with this?" He mused. The girl just growled as she used the attack. Back with Deion, he was having a tough time getting close with all the ice Naomi sent flying at him.

_'Damn, I don't want to use that so early on, but she is giving me no time to do anything.'_ He thought.

_**"Sennen Hyōrō!"**_ The Quincy girl shouted as the pillars of ice surrounded him.

"That won't work!" Deion said smashing the ice with his shield. He was about to use Hanko in bankai when he heard behind him.

_**"Blood Blades: Killing spree."**_ He turned just in time, but barely, to see Tsukune's attack. The traitor hit Deion in the back with his move.

"Like I said, keep you guard up, or you will die shinigami." He said coldly.

"You bastard!" Deion roared, only for Naomi to have time for another attack.

_**"Ryūsenka!"**_ she declared as she flew forward.

"Your dead now shinigami! _**Bloody temptation!**_" Tsukune shouted as he shot many drops of blood at Deion.

_**"Know your place!"** _a voice called as Tsukune's attack was cancelled out as something hit him and Naomi's ice wings were destroyed.

"Moka? What the hell are you doing here?" Deion asked the mother of his child.

**"Saving your ass, can't you handle these two on your own?"** She shot back. Deion groaned as he faced Naomi and Moka faced Tsukune.

"Moka-san, I didn't want to-"

**"Save it Aono!"** She shouted before hitting him in the face. Meanwhile, Ichigo had Mei on the ropes.

_'Damn, what's with this guy?'_ she asked herself.

"You seemed troubled." Ichigo said.

"What would you know shinigami?" she shot at him.

"How about a chance to end this with your life? Leave now and I'll look the other way, but you must leave the bankai here." He said. This made Mei very angry.

"Disobey my king's orders? I will kill you for even suggesting such a thing!" she roared. Mei then compressed all of the bankai's blades into the familiar white sword.

_**"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi: Shūkei Hakuteiken!"**_ she hollered. Ichigo sighed as he readied his sword.

_'Well, now Byakuya can rest in peace.'_ He thought. The reishi around the blade of the bankai became pitch black and looked like fire.

"Looks like I going to use this on you as well." Ichigo stated as he raised his arm. Mei just grinned as she charged forward.

"Now Die!" She shouted.

"No, you die." Ichigo said coldly.

_**"Mugetsu Tensho."** _He said as he unleashed an attack like his final Getsuga. Mei was helpless as the small wall of powerful reishi fell upon her, cutting her in half.

"As I thought, you are nothing like Byakuya and you never use his bankai again." He said.

"MEI!" Naomi's voice rang across the battlefield as she saw he friend and partner fall in battle.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! YOU ALL WILL PAY!" she screamed as she disappeared from the battle. After she left, her forces began to retreat to regroup. The students of Youkai lost many students in the fight. Moka had tied up Tsukune to keep him in line.

"I did it for you Moka! He is not right for you!" he said. She just gave him a cold stare.

**"You tried to take away the father of my child. For that, I can never forgive you."** She said before she walked away from him. Deion helped Ichigo to the forward command post.

"I told you not to use something like that at the beginning of battle." Deion scolded him.

"What are you talking about? They retreated, so we won." Ichigo said. Deion was about to say something smart back when they both say the spirit of Senbonzakura standing in front of them.

**"Ichigo Kurosaki, thank you for finally freeing me and now, like you said, Lord Kuchiki can rest for now on."** Both shinigami smiled as the Zanpakto of a comrade faded from life…

**XpagebreakX**

Deion, Ichigo, and Moka walked the battlefield, looking to see if the dead are dead and Konso any souls before more hollows are made.

"Well, looks like Aizen didn't really want what he was looking for." Ichigo said.

"I don't know, what was he after anyways?" Deion asked. Ichigo and Moka could only shrug as they walked by the tunnel.

"Well, at least the fighting is over." Ichigo mused.

"On the contrary Ichigo Kurosaki…" A voice said coolly, but echoed from the tunnel. They all stopped and looked. Walking out of the darkness, Sosuke Aizen and Juhabach lead a massive army towards them.

"…the fighting has just begun." Aizen said.

"Now, hand over the girl." He said as he drew his newly forged Zanpakto. Deion and Ichigo look at the two enemies in horror as they reached for their own blades. This war was not over by a long shot…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: I bet no one saw that coming! Chapter 13 and now the we get to the good part. If you are wondering why Mei and Naomi had those Bankais, they borrowed them from the Stern Ritters who stole them.**

**New update schedule: I now have a schedule that will try and stick with for all my stories, it will go as followed: LWAS on Fridays, FWAS on Sundays, and DWAS Wednesdays. I do have a few chapters in back log so I have time to work.**

**Hey Chaos-Guard, you got the song right!**

**New moves!**

**Getsuga Hurricane: Ichigo can now use the speed of bankai mixed with many Getsuga Tenshos to kill one or many, depending on who he gets on the inside.**

**Blood blades: Killing Spree: Tsukune uses this one to make long beams of blood to cut through as opponent.**

**Mugetsu Tensho: A scaled down version of the Final Getsuga Tensho, but instead of losing all of his powers, Ichigo is just weaken to the point that he may not be able to us bankai for a few hours after.**

**Thanks to Urufushinigami and Chaos-Guard for reviewing, you guy are the best!**

**Next chapter: A hollow victory; Battle of Youkai part four**

**Read and review please!**

**Deion: This what I was talking about!**

**Me: Will you shut up?**

**See ya!**


	14. Attack on Youkai part Four

Chapter 14

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto/ Inner Moka"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Kai sat by the window as he watched the sun set over the sea.

_'Kaa-san and Tou-san have been gone a long time.'_ He thought. Earlier, His aunt Kokoa came by to check on him…

_Flashback…_

_"Aunty Kokoa, Do you know if Kaa-san and Tou-san are ok?" He asked the orange haired vampire._

_"I don't, but Nee-sama will be ok. And your Tou-san is strong, I'll give him that." She said. Kai smiled in relief. Kokoa looked down at her watch and saw the time._

_"Got to go Kai, I'll be back in a few hours." She told the small boy as she kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door…_

_End Flashback…_

Kai has been alone for many hours now. He was beginning to worry about his parents and his aunt.

_'Maybe they are taking a nap somewhere.'_ He reasoned in his 5 year old mind. But even if he was childish, he knew what things like death were. As he sat there thinking, he didn't hear the door open and the person that came through it…

**XpagebreakX**

Ichigo, Deion and Moka all stood in fear as they faced the men who are responsible for so many deaths of their friends and lovers.

"I'll ask once more, hand over the girl." Aizen said smoothly.

"What do you want with Moka?" Deion asked.

"That is none of you concern shinigami." Juhabach said as he drew his sword.

"If you hand her over, we may spare your lives." He told them. Deion turned to Moka.

"Run." He told her. She scoffed,

**"I'm not going to run like a coward."** She said pridefully.

"Not my point. They want you for some reason, get to Ichimaru now." He said before looking back at his most hated enemies.

"I'm not going to let you take her!" he declared.

"Oh, scared for the mother of your child?" Aizen mocked, Making but Moka and Deion go wide eyed.

"Yes, that's right. I have always known about your trip. So did you brother who came to save you that night. I also know about your child." He said smugly.

**"If you dare lay a hand on my son, I will end you!"** Moka spat as she tried to attack, only for Deion and Ichigo to hold her back.

"Such big words from such a little girl." Juhabach said as he turned towards the army.

"Get them." He commanded. A huge roar of battle cries filled the air as the combined forces began their charge.

"Run?" Deion asked Ichigo.

"Run." He said as they both started to panic. The two shinigami turned on a dime, with Deion grabbing Moka by her waist, and took off running as a huge volley of arrows, ceros, and other attacks flew by their heads…

**XpagebreakX**

Gin Ichimaru watched as his second in command, Kokoa, came back from checking on Kai.

"You seem down." He said to the vampire.

"Aren't you very observant." She scolded him in an annoyed tone.

"You should smile, it's not like we have seen battle yet." He told her.

"But, Onee-sama is out there fighting and I'm stuck here with you!" She nearly shouted as the other students look over towards the leaders of the battle group.

"Ahah Ahahahah!" Came the screaming of Deion and Ichigo as they and the rest of both their battle groups ran towards them.

"What the hell?" almost everyone, including Ichimaru and Kokoa said as they watched the come out of the forest.

"Looks like they saw a ghost or something." Ichimaru said. Deion, with Moka still in his arms, made it to Ichimaru's side.

"Aizen…*pant*…. Quincy king…*Pant*… coming this way!" He wheezed out.

**"You can let go of me?"** Moka snapped at him.

**"And why did we run?"**

"Because Ichigo is out of power to go bankai and I'm still injured because of that bastard." He shouted as he pointed at the tied up Tsukune.

"Fuck you!" he snapped.

"Not now so shut the fuck up!" Deion shot back, meeting the others sweat drop.

"What the hell are we still standing here? Aizen is coming!" Deion roared. Ichimaru's eyes opened in shock.

"Why the hell did you lead him back here?" He exclaimed. Both Deion and Ichigo thought for a moment.

"Oh shit!" they shouted. Ichimaru sighed as he walked toward the edge of the grounds.

_**"Bankai. Kamishini no Yari."** _He said, pointing his sword towards the forest. The blade extended beyond anyone dreams…

Meanwhile…

The attacking force of Aizen's army charged after the two shinigami who fled. But as they made their approach, a bright light came out of nowhere, killing hundreds almost instantly…

Back with the others…

Students stared in awe as the blade came back just as fast as it was sent out.

"That takes care of some of them." Ichimaru said with a smile.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Ichigo asked. Moka then turned to Deion,

**"I need to go and protect Kai!"** she said.

"Go, I got everything here." She nodded and made her way back to her dorm…

**XpagebreakX**

One hour earlier…

Aizen and Juhabach waited for news from the battlefield.

"Do you think they were successful?" the Quincy king asked.

"Only time will tell my friend, but we are dealing with two powerful shinigami and a few Youkai. It shouldn't take long." Aizen said as he sipped his tea. Just then, a injured Naomi appeared in the camp.

"What happened to you?" Juhabach asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They killed Mei. They are stronger then we thought." She explained.

"Don't fear, it was all part of plan." Aizen said simply.

"All part of the plan? MY FRIEND IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOUR DAMN PLAN!" Naomi screamed.

"Calm yourself!" Juhabach shouted at her.

"This is not the time to let emotion control you. Besides, you have failed me in your mission."

"But my king, this bankai didn't have the effect I wanted on him! He overcame it, I almost won when one of his allies turned on him, but the vampire bitch saved him." She told them.

"Juhabach, calm down your servant, she has done what we wanted. She brought the girl out of hiding." Aizen said.

"But, I have another task for you my dear, this requires a little stealth and care for our target…"

**XpagebreakX**

Moka ran as fast as she could, then she felt a gust of wind fly by her.

"You can go a little faster if I carried you." Deion said when he stopped her.

**"I'm almost there, and I thought you were staying to fight."**

"I just as concerned about Kai as you are." He said. The two parents continued on their way to their child.

**"I never told you what Kai's first words where, did I?"** she asked.

"No, is it something I should know?"

**"Yes, his words were 'Where is Tou-san?'"** she said. It was then that Deion finally understood why she was so angry at him.

"You were never angry at me for leaving you, but for not being there for Kai." He said. Moka just kept her mind off what he said as they made it to the Dorms, but seconds before they could make it inside…

_**"BOOOOOOOOOOM!"** _the whole place exploded right before their eyes…

Back with Ichigo and the others…

The battle has started up once more as the two sides met head on in front of the school.

"Don't these guys ever learn?" Ichigo asked himself as he fired nameless Getsugas at the waves of enemies.

"Hey Ichigo, that Aono kid is missing." Gin Ichimaru pointed out.

"We don't have time to deal with him at the moment, he going to go after Deion anyways so let him-" Ichigo was cut off when he heard a huge Explosion off where the girl's dorm are.

"Oh no, that can't be good." He said. He was just about to head over there when he felt the presents of an old foe.

"Aizen…" He growled as he took off to find the former captain, with Ichimaru at his tail…

Back to Deion and Moka…

**"KKKKAAAAIIII!"** Moka let out a blood curding scream as the building fell. Deion stood shocked to his core.

_'That did not happen, that did not happen!'_ he screamed in his mind. Moka started to run up to the inferno, but Deion held her back.

**"NO! LET ME GO, I HAVE TO SAVE HIM! I HAVE TO SAVE MY BABY!"** she shouted at him.

"Moka, you could get hurt, let me go and get him." He tried to reason with her. They were scared, very scared of what may have happened to their small child. Moka for the first time in many years, broke down and cried. Deion also had a few tears falling down his face.

_'I'm too late, I couldn't even protect my own son.'_

"The pain of lost must be great for two young parents." A voice said. Both of them snapped their heads to the source of the voice. Aizen and Juhabach stood in front of them.

"You… Monsters!" Deion roared as he got and charged at them.

"I WILL KILL YOU! BOTH OF YOU!" he boomed as his sword flew out of his sheath.

_**"GETSUGA TENSHO!"** _the amount of reishi he poured into that one was near bankai level as it lite up the area, out shinning the sun. breathing heavily, Deion stood with his released Zanpakto stuck in the ground. Moka looked at him as she looked at the power he unleash.

_'See, he cares more than you think inner-chan. He loves us.'_ Outer Moka said from the rosary. Out of the smoke for the attack, Aizen and the Quincy king stood behind a badly damaged Dankū.

"You have become very strong Deion, I had to put up two to protect us." Aizen said with a smile on his face.

"Aizen!" Ichigo's voice rang out as he appeared from a flash step. Ichigo took a look around and saw what remained of the girl's dorm.

"Deion, did you-"

"No, we were too late." He said. Ichigo balled his fist before turning to Aizen.

"You will pay for that." He declared.

"Pay for what Ichigo Kurosaki?" then, Gin Ichimaru showed up.

"It's been awhile captain Aizen." He said. Gin gave him his trademark smile before turning toward his allies.

"You guys just going to sit there or are we going to fight them?" without even waiting, Deion charged at the two in a blind rage.

"You kill my friends, family, lovers, AND NOW MY SON!" he then unleashed Hanko's bankai then tried to step on the two foes. But the foot was blocked by the King who held up the bankai of the old man.

"Such a temper this one has Aizen, and he was once you subordinate?" He asked.

"So was Ichimaru here, who I'm surprised, is still alive. But now we must be going since we got one thing that we came for."

**"What the hell do you mean by that?"** Moka asked, finally finding the strength to talk.

"It was you we want, but we got something just as good." He said.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!" Deion and Moka both turned to see Naomi Holding a scared Kai.

"I hope you don't mind. He is the son of a vampire and a shinigami, very rare for one to exist." Aizen said. Deion has had enough of Aizen's tricks and lies.

"Let my son go now!" he demanded.

"No, but don't worry, we will that good care of him. But for now, Juhabach, if you may?"

"Of course. _**Everything in the universe turns to ash, Ryūjin Jakka.**_" He called out as a wall of flames engulfed the area.

"If you want your son back, you must come to Las Noches. You must bring the girl's rosary and come yourselves. Only then will I give back the child." Aizen said as he turned to open a Garganta.

"Farwell Deion, Ichigo Kurosaki, Gin Ichimaru, and Moka Akashiya." With that, the two left, soon followed by Naomi who had a grin on her face.

"If you don't come by within one month, I will kill him." She said with a giggle and disappeared from view…

**XpagebreakX**

The Hours after the fighting were cold as everyone began to pick up the pieces. The injured were moved inside the main building to be treated. The Dead were moved to the forest and buried, both friend and foe. Ichigo and gin handle the Konso of the soul. Deion just held Moka as she cried. They had put back on her Rosary, but even so, both of them cried.

"I will get him back, they won't take our son away." Deion said softly as he kissed her forehead. Moka could only let out the pain as she started to cry even harder.

"Why can't we both bring him back?" she said with a hiccup.

"They want you, so that will just be giving them what they-"

"This is our son, please, just take me with you." She begged.

"…" Deion gave her a blank stare.

"Don't you dare say I'm weak! I will be strong." She exclaimed.

"Ok, but you must not be afraid to kill. This is the life of Kai, and he to us is more than anyone else." He told her. The couple then got up to join the mourning of the dead. The battle was a success from a tactical view, but to Deion and Moka, it was a Hollow victory…

**XpagebreakX**

After finding a place to sleep, Deion put Moka to Bed before heading over to see Ichigo.

**"Master, it will be alright."** Judo said as her human form appeared next to him.

"No, I lost my son Judo, my own flesh and blood. I can't be called a warrior anymore."

**"And why not?"** Hanko asked.

"I let him get taking and I was near powerless to save him as he called for me!" Deion snapped at his other partner.

**"To me, that makes you more of a warrior. You are going to fight, fight for your family, fight for the ones you love. Fight to protect!"** Hanko said as he placed his hands on Deion's shoulders, shaking. Deion just looked down to the ground.

"I can't protect anyone, Not Momo, Rukia, Rias, Akeno, Nel, Senna, or any of the others, not Toshiro, and now not even my son. I just fail."

**"Don't you dare say that! You have saved them as many times as I can count. You will save Kai, I can see it in your heart. I also heard that song you sung to him before."** She said. Deion was about to say something, but he made it to where Ichigo was.

"We shall finish this later." He told his swords.

"Deion, how is Moka doing?" Ichigo asked.

"She is fine now, she cried herself to sleep." He replied.

"I have to get stronger, even with my power at full, I was no match for them."

"Then I have a plan." Ichigo said.

"We have a month to train, I was thinking we spend a few hours in the Dangai."

"But who is going to hold back the restrictive currents?" Deion asked.

"I got that." Gin said. Deion then thought about it.

"When do we start?" he asked.

"Tomorrow…"

**XpagebreakX**

Kai sat in a lonely dark cell. He was scared. He had been taking away from his parents. Kai looked around the darkness. The he remembered the song his dad sung to and looked over his shoulder, But Deion was not there. He began to cry,

_'You said just look over your shoulder, why aren't here to hold me Tou-san?'_ he thought as he rocked himself back and forth. Kai was alone, and has no idea how to find his way home.

**"Be strong…"**

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: This was not bad, but I don't think it was that good either. Chapter 14 has a sad ending and sort of a mystery with who or what said that to Kai…**

**From now on, I going to take my time on this story, I can work on the others no problem, but this one is my hardest. **

**Once more, i used a song. If you can guess it, good for you, you get a cookie! **

**Thanks to Urufushinigami for reviewing once more!**

**Next chapter: Let the training begin! Count down to the end.**

**Read and Review Please, I do read all of so help me make this story great!**

**Deion: …**

**See ya!**


	15. To gain strength

Chapter 15

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto/ Inner Moka"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

The sun rose over the trees outside the academy slowly as the student woke up for classes. All besides the newspaper club, who had been working through the night to tend to the injured student. Moka laid in bed, broke from the not having her son by her side. She could still hear him call for her as he was taken. She also could hear the war cries Deion let out as he tried to save their child.

_'Why?'_ she asked herself. A knock came to the door.

"Moka, you ok?" Deion asked from the other side.

"I'm fine." The pink haired vampire said weakly. She heard the door open and footsteps approach the bed.

"Moka, I'm sorry I was so weak." He said. She turned her back to him.

"You did what you could." She told him.

"But that was not nearly enough! I have one job to do: Protect my family, and I couldn't even do that." Deion said as he slumped to the floor.

"Why do I keep fighting?" He asked himself.

"It was the way you always were." He looked up at the bed to see Moka leaning over the side of the bed.

"I remember one time when I was walking home from school. It was winter so it got dark early. As I walked an alley way, I was grabbed by a group of people. I didn't know what to do, and then you came along. Without thinking, you jumped in and beat all of them. I fell in love with that boy." She then crawled onto the floor and rested her head in his chest.

"Soon, you moved in with me. We loved each other, we fought sometimes, and did things that married couples did. I was happy. But then, as quickly as you came into my life, you were gone." She then looked up into his face.

"But you gave me and my inner self joy in our lives, you gave us Kai. Now, it seems that I can't have both of you. I held on to the hope that one day, we could be a family. Please, fight on. I will fight on with you." She said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Moka…" he started before she put a finger on his lips.

"They would want you to let them go and love once more." she said.

"I'm only as strong as you are, I'm weak when you are." She stated. Deion stared down at her, he had lost so much in his life. Friends, a mother figure, a brother, a mentor, lovers, and his two best friends all gone from his life. All he has to do now is pick up the pieces.

"Moka, I'm so sorry." He said.

"Don't be, just fight, not for me, not for Kai, But for all three of us, fight for our future…"

**XpagebreakX**

Ichigo wandered the battle torn ground as the morning sun blazed over his head. He thought about how his closest friend lost someone he held dear.

_'Deion, I promise you we will get him back!'_ he shouted in his mind. He then thought back to his own family, his sisters, and his father.

_'You got out lucky, Kaa-san.'_ He thought.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Ichigo nearly flipped out as the unexpected voice asked him the question. He turned to see Ruby trying to hold back a laugh.

"Sorry if I scared you a little." She said.

"No, it's alright." Ichigo told her as he scratched his head sheepishly.

"So what were you thinking about?" Ruby asked once more.

"My um… My family." He replied.

"My Dad and two twin sisters. I lost them in the last war. We but lost family." He said.

"What about your mom?"

"She was killed by a hollow when I was 9 years old. I was there when it happened." He told her.

"I'm sorry I asked." She said.

"Don't be, I just wish I could see her. I know she is somewhere in the soul society."

"I heard you had a lot of friends in the soul society." She said as the came to a bench and sat down.

"Yeah, sometimes I couldn't stand them, but I can never see myself without them in my life. Toshiro was like our keeper, Deion was the first one to follow me in to battle, and the others would follow." He then started to tear up.

"We were not strong enough! We lost everyone." He nearly shouted. Ruby placed her arm around him.

"I know the pain of losing people, I was grew up almost alone. Yukari was the first witch I had met. Before Deion showed up, Tsukune was a nice guy. He cared for my wellbeing." She said.

"This Aizen person has wrong you, took your family and friends, caused pain to your only living friend. It is time we get stronger." She said. Ichigo looked up at her.

"Stay with me." He said, making her blush.

"Always." She replied…

**XpagebreakX**

_Flashback…_

_A younger Moka Akashiya walked back home on a cold mid-February afternoon. She has been living with a shinigami for about a month and a half, since he saved her from a group of thugs. They revealed to each other what they truly were to trust each other._

**'He is kind of cute, and his blood from when he is in his true form is very good.'** _Her inner self said._

_"Inner-Chan!" the pink haired one exclaimed with a slight blush on her cheek. She walked up to her apartment and opened the door. The smell of food cooking filled the air as she stepped inside._

_"I'm home." She called. The younger Deion, who look about 14 then, poked his head from the kitchen._

_"Hey, I'm almost done with dinner." He said before going back in. Moka sighed as she took off her coat and shoes to reveal her school uniform._

_"I really want to know why we must wear a skirt in this weather." She said. She was about to head into the dining room when Deion jumped out of the kitchen to stop her._

_"No don't! Don't go in there until I have dinner done!" he exclaimed. Moka was a bit surprised by his action, but nodded and went to her room._

_"What was that about?" she asked herself as she pulled off her uniform and put on a pair of shorts and a shirt. She did her homework quickly and was in the middle of one of her manga well a knock came to the door._

_"Moka, dinner is done." Deion said. She got up and went down the hall towards the dining room. When she opened the door to it, she saw that it looked like a restaurant for couples. It had candles lite, flowers on the table in a vase, nice china instead of the paper plates that the normal eat off of, and it had wine in a bucket of ice to get it cold._

_"I see you made it." Deion said as he came out of the kitchen with push cart of food. He had on a western tux, all black, with a tie._

**'Damn, he looks good in that.' **_Inner Moka said. Moka could only blush as she thought the same thing._

_"Are you ok Moka?" he asked.**  
**_

_"I'm alright, it just that I didn't know this was a formal dinner."_

_"Don't worry about that, you look beautiful in anything." He told her._

_"What's with this anyways?" She asked. He didn't anything as he pulled out her chair so she could sit down._

_"You must have worked all day on this."_

_"Yeah, I had to run all over the city to get everything. The wine was the hardest part." He said as he poured two glasses of it._

_"How did you pay for all of this?" Moka asked him._

_"I had to request funds from my captain, I only told him that it was for unseen expenses. And I did that a week ago." He told her._

_"Why are we having this anyways?" she asked with a cute smile on her face._

_"I know it has only been a month, but seeing you every morning when I come back from patrol is what drives me to come back. You're so kind, smart and beautiful. You're the kind of girl I want in my life…"_

_Flashback end…_

"That was the night you said you loved me, the night I said I love you the first time." Moka said as they looked out the window.

"You said that you would fight to keep me safe, you did that for a year, but I knew that you still did what you said you would." Deion ran his fingers through her hair.

"I remember that… I meant when I said that I love you."

"Then use that love to do what you said you would. Kai needs us." Moka said. Deion got up and headed for the door.

"Then I will get stronger, and save him." He said. Moka smiled as he left the room.

_'He is back…'_

**XpagebreakX**

Ichigo got up from his bench he was sitting on with Ruby.

"I have to go now, we must get stronger." He told her.

"Good luck." She said. She then grabbed him by the shoulder and kissed him. When she broke the kiss, he was wide eyed.

"Go!" she said with a playful smirk. Ichigo grinned as he ran back towards the school.

"Ichigo!" He turned to see Deion heading his way.

"Talk it out with Moka?" He asked the black shinigami.

"Yeah, I know what I must do now. When this is all done, I think I might marry her." He said.

"I might just do the same with Ruby. I am starting to fall for her." Ichigo said. Deion laughed as they made their way to meet Gin, who has told them that he found a natural way into the Dangai.

"About time you two get here." The ex-captain said as he stood next to a cave. They walked a short distance to the natural senkaimon.

"I think by now Aizen has destroyed the cleaner again. So all we have to do is deal with the restrictive currents" he said.

"Alright then. Deion, do you have your resolve?" Ichigo asked. Deion thought back to the battle.

"I will get stronger to save my son, and to avenge the ones we love." He declared. Ichigo nodded as he put his hand on Deion's shoulder.

"I'll be there all the way through, until the end." He said. The three shinigami turned towards the tear in worlds…

**XpagebreakX**

"I see you are up child." Aizen said as he looked into the cell that held Kai.

"What…what do you want with me?" Kai asked as his voice trembled in fear.

"Calm down, I just want to run some test on you." He said as he placed his hand on his sword.

"Hold still." He commanded coldly as he swiftly drew the blade and pressed the bottom of it to his forehead, forcing out the boy's soul. As he expected, the boy's soul was already detached from the body.

"I see I was right. Since you were born of a living soul with spiritual awareness, and a shinigami, you were born a substitute shinigami. Unlike another one, your father was out of his gigai when you were conceived." Aizen said. The fear in Kai's eyes was visible as he looked at his body and down at his own hand.

"I wonder how strong you would become, maybe you can defeat your father. Or I can see how he would be if he had to kill you."

"Tou-san would never…"

"Hurt you? He has been gone for most of your life, do you think he cares about you?" each word had a sense of control in them as Aizen tried to slip his lies in the young child's mind.

"I will care for you." Aizen said. He then helped the boy back into his body.

"I think you should get some rest, I will return in a few hours." Aizen said. He then left the room. Kai curled up into a ball and began to cry.

_'Tou-san loves me, he told me that.'_ He thought. The cell was then filled with a light as a ball of it flew out of his heart.

**"Don't cry Kai"** a female voice said to him.

"Who are you?" He questioned. The ball then stared to take a human form. Soon, a woman as tall of Moka, brown hair, sky blue eyes, in a black Kimono, stood in the cell with him.

**"I am the one who will protect you."** She said.

**"Your father loves you with all of his heart, but you must learn what he once held dear in the same heart."**

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

**"You must become strong to help your father, but to do that, you must mature. To grow up as and with your father."** Then two more figures appeared in the cell with them.

**"When you were with your father, I have made copies of his memories for you to view. This are copies of his zanpaktos, Hanko-tekina mono and Judo-tekina mono. They shall guide you as you watch these memories. When that is done, I will teach you to fight."** The woman said. Kai needed a moment to take it all in.

"But, I'm just a kid." He said. Hanko then stepped forward.

**"You father was also a kid when his life became a hellhole. I have watched him before he knew I was there, you are no different from him."** The knight said.

**"He saved me from the pits of hell, and I watched as he grew to be the man you call Tou-san."** The black headed woman said with a smile.

**"You look like him, just as he did when I bound myself to him."** Kai looked at the souls around him when the first person came up to him.

**"You will be strong, I have waited for years to talk to you, for you to listen."** She said.

"Will you tell me your name?" He asked. She chuckle a little bit before shaking her head.

**"No, but you will learn it over time."**

**"Are you ready boy? Are you ready to see a life of a once happy soul?"** Hanko asked. Timidly, Kai nodded. Hanko then took his large claymore of his back and slashed a rift open.

**"We shall start in one of earliest memories I have. The day he met the two most important people in his life."** Kai nodded and soon was the first one to jump into the rift, but to anyone outside his mind, the child fell to the ground in a coma…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: My god… that was good! I think I finally found my grove for this story. So Kai is kind of like Ichigo in the sense that he was born of a shinigami and a living soul, which are in this story all humans, Youkai, and Quincy. I will take Kai on a recap of Deion's life so far, without giving much away from Life without a surname.**

**Kai's Zanpakto: I will reveal her name in coming chapters and give her abilities out then to. She will be referred to as Nee-Chan by Kai as of next chapter.**

**Thanks to Urufushinigami for reviewing as always!**

**Next chapter: Kai's Journey to the past! Deion and Ichigo face off in their souls?**

**Read and Review please, the story gets better if you tell me what I did wrong.**

**Deion: … once again, I have nothing to say**

**Me: Good!**

**See ya!**


	16. Kai's Journey to the past

Chapter 16

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto/ Inner Moka"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Wandering through the Dangai, the three shinigami ran as fast as they could.

"It's seems you were right." Ichigo told Gin.

"If Aizen did it last time, by now he would of found a way to stop the cleaner for good." The silver haired ex-captain said. Ichigo grinned at him before turning towards Deion who has been silent the whole time.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Let's just hurry up and start." Deion said. Ichigo nodded and looked around.

"This place is go, lets stop here." The three of them stopped and started to take out the equipment they brought with them.

"Remember Gin, no more than six months of training for us. Then we will hold it for you." Deion instructed him.

"Don't worry, I know how long to keep you in there." He said with a smile. Ichigo grabbed Deion's shoulder,

"You ready for this?" he asked his only friend.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Deion hung his head down as he placed both of his zanpaktos on his lap. Ichigo did the same, but he pushed part of Zangetus onto Deion as well and pulled part of both his blades on himself.

"Meet you inside." Ichigo Whispered as he closed his eyes and entered the new conjoined inner world…

**XpagebreakX**

Kai's eyes shot open as he looked around. From what he could tell he was near a farm of some kind.

"Where am I? He asked.

**"You are in the 1st district of the Rukongai."** The copy of Hanko said as the three zanpaktos appeared next to him.

**"In the next moment, you will see why you are here."** He explained.

"What do you mean?" Kai's question was answered when a boy about three years older than he was with the same dark skin as his father, dressed in rags, ran by them.

**"That was you father when he was about 30 years old, but looked around 8 or 9."** Hanko said. Kai watched as his young father run up to a small house ahead of him before stopping.

**"Go on up and listen to what is going on."** Hanko told him. Kai nodded and walked up to the three.

_"…Hi there I'm Hinamoir Momo and this is Toshiro Hitsugaya, nice to meet you!" the now named Momo chippered in as she smiled at her new friend._

_"Um hello, I'm Deion, nice to-"_

_"Deion what? You have a weird name kid, and why is it so western in sound?" Toshiro snapped at him. Deion glared at him for a second._

Kai watched as his father and the short kid started to fight each other. He looked over to the girl who seemed to be lost in thought.

**"You see, this two became his best friends from this point on. To your father, they were his family. Toshiro became a captain of the Gotei 13 long before Deion was even a seated officer, same with Momo. But they both knew he was stronger then others."** Hanko explained to the young boy. Kai nodded as he watched his dad and friends.

"Tou-san is happy." He pointed out.

**"It is not your fault. In 110 years from now, they will die in battle, but Deion will be the last thing they will see. Let them show you that you gain strength from the people you stand with."** Hanko said. Then Judo came over to the boy.

**"Are you ready for what I want to show you Kai-Chan?"** She asked.

"Yes Judo-Nee." He chippered. The Zanpakto copy smiled.

**"Then we must skip two years from now to a day that haunted his dreams for years…"**

**XpagebreakX**

Deion opened his eyes to see he was standing on the side of a tower.

"What… the… FUCK!?" He shouted as he held on to the side of the building.

"You can stand on the side you know." Ichigo's voice said from above him.

"What's going on?" he asked the strawberry.

"Relax, I just took you and your zanpaktos into my inner world." Ichigo explained.

"How the hell is that possible?"

"Gin showed me how to do it before we came here. I figured if we trained together, we can spend less time in the Dangai." Ichigo said.

"Makes sense, but what will we do? You can't use the Final Getsuga Tensho on Aizen again, and I don't think I could reach that level of power in such a short span of time."

"Well then for now, I'm going to kick your ass until we get stronger." Ichigo declared.

"Wait what?" Deion exclaimed. Ichigo smirked as he pulled Zangetus of his back.

"It has been a long time since we last had a spar, hasn't it?" he said.

"I think the last time was just before the war." Deion knew that was true, but all he could think about is getting stronger.

"Ichigo, do you think this is going to work?" He asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Then Ichigo launched himself at Deion, who blocked the strike with both of his swords. They both smiled as they began to clash.

_'I will get stronger…'_

**XpagebreakX**

The nighttime sky darkened everything in sight as The four outsiders landed in a bedroom.

**"This is your father's and Uncle's room when they were young."** Judo said.

"Why are we here?"

**"On this night, a very important person to him left him."**

"Was it Kaa-san?" the boy asked.

**"No, but this person was like his Kaa-san for years."** Judo told him. Soon, the door opened and a woman in a shihakusho entered the room. Kai watched as She looked down on them, giving a sad smile as she told them,

_"Grow strong for me, William, you too Deion, I don't know how long I will be gone, maybe I will never see you two again. But know that I will always love you." She said before slipping out the room._

Kai remained where he was.

**"That was Yoruichi Shihoin, she is your father's aunt. But for all of his life up to this moment, she was his mother. Unknown to her, Master was awake during this so he knows everything she said and took it to heart."** Judo said. Kai looked at her before turning to his own Zanpakto.

"Will you leave me like that nee-chan?" He asked. She gave him a confused look.

**"Nee-chan?"** she pondered.

"I have to call you something, and you act like a nee-chan." He explained. She smiled and put a hand on his head.

**"Yoruichi-san left under a situation that beyond her control. I shall always be by your side as long as you live."** She said.

**"Kai, do you get why I showed you this?"** Judo asked him.

"Yes I do Judo-nee. You wanted to show me that death is not the only way to lose someone you love." Kai said.

**"You are getting wise child. But the boy has you still beat."** Hanko said as he made another tear.

**"Let us skip ten years to show you that your father made friends and lost of a brother…"**

**XpagebreakX**

Deion side stepped a slash that could of taking off his head. Ichigo has been putting him on the ropes.

"I thought you would do better than this!" Ichigo shouted as he brought his blade down. But, Deion blocked it with swift speed.

"You're going to have to do better than that to best me strawberry!" he declared. Ichigo moved out of the way of a nameless Getsuga, but Deion appeared behind him and kicked him in the gut, sending him into a building.

"Alight, I think we should kick this up a notch." Ichigo said as he swung his sword in front of him.

"I like the way you think!" Deion shouted as he crossed his blades. The reishi around them began to swirl as it raced out of them.

_**"Bankai!"…**_

**XpagebreakX**

Moka sat in class as Nekonome-sensei gave a lesson on the history of war in both the human world and the Youkai world. But things have been unease for the students of the class. Most of them boasted about how many they killed during the battle, others mourn the loss of a friend. Moka stared at the empty chair in the front of the class where Deion would sit for the day.

_'He is getting stronger. He will come back.'_ She thought as she struggled to pay attention.

"Miss Akashiya? Are you ok?" Nekonome-sensei asked.

"I'm fine, please continue." Moka said.

"No, the bell for lunch rang 10 minutes ago." The cat woman said.

"Oh, sorry." She said with a bow, but the teacher stopped her.

"Tell me what's on your mind." Nekonome said as she pulled a chair out for the pink haired vampire.

"I'm just worried about Kai. I shouldn't sit here in class while my own son is god knows where with some of the most evil beings on the planet!" Moka nearly shouted.

"Does this also have to with Deion?" The wise teacher asked. Moka looked at her feet.

"Yes, he's off getting stronger, he knows just how important this is, so why can't I do the same?" Moka blurred out.

"If you want to get stronger, I guess I could let you take some time off school to do so." A huge smile formed on Moka's face.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she repeated as she hugged the poor cat woman.

"Sure, you did fight bravely in the battle." The teacher said as she scratched her head. Moka then ran out the room, only to bump into Ruby.

"Where is the fire?" the witch said sarcastically.

"Ruby, I'm going to become stronger!" the young mother declared with a fist in the air.

"Ok…" Ruby said with a sweat drop…

**XpagebreakX**

Naomi sat alone with her bow in hand. All she could think about was her best friend, now dead.

_'That damn shinigami! I'll kill him!'_ she roared in her head.

"You alright Naomi?" the voice of her king filled the room. The girl turned to see him and Aizen enter the room.

"Your highness!" she exclaimed as she dropped to one knee.

"No need to so formal. I only want to know if you are mentally sound." He said calmly.

"What is it you need from me?" she asked.

"It seems like the child has entered a coma of some kind." Aizen said. Naomi narrowed her eyes.

"What does that have to do with me?" she snared at him. Aizen just brushed it off.

"I was just wondering if you know anything about it." He said.

"No I don't. But that brat could die for all I care." She said.

"Calm yourself." Juhabach said.

"Forgive me for my outburst my lord." She said with a bow. But she soon threw a glare at Aizen. He just flashed her a smile as the two left the room to plan the next raid of the Seireitei.

_'He does not care for us, he is using our king and those filthy Youkai, also those hollows. I must get rid of him, to save my king. I must let the Stern Ritter know!'_ she thought as she headed off to find them…

**XpagebreakX**

**An: I'm going to have to cut this chapter short. Chapter 16 and everyone is training or plotting something. Just how powerful will Deion and Ichigo became, also how will Moka become stronger? I have no idea at the moment but it will come to me as we go forward. Also I do wonder just how much Kai will see of his father life and what will he learn from it.**

**This month: I have a lot to do this month so you may not see chapter 17 until near the end of the month or very early next month. Just to give you all a heads up.**

**Thanks to Urufushinigami for reviewing as always!**

**Next chapter: Defeat the weakness! Kai enters the Gotei 13!**

**Read and review Please, I do read them and I would love to hear your feedback!**

**Deion: You just don't give up…**

**Me: shut up you!**

**See ya!**


End file.
